


From The Moment I Met You, Everything Changed

by stainedcoffeecups



Series: Everything Changed Series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Fluff, I haven't decided if Zayn is going to be in this one yet, I suck at making tags, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, No Smut, Past Harry!Nick relationship, Past Louis/Zayn relationship, Protective!Louis, Protective!Niall, Songwriter!Louis, Teensy Bit of Angst, Very brief mentions of Briana, baker!Niall, but it is implied, fake relationships, lots and lots of baby cuddles, mpreg!harry, protective!liam, songwriter!liam, top!Louis, writer!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stainedcoffeecups/pseuds/stainedcoffeecups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis had lost his mind. It was official. Why else would he be walking up an unfamiliar pathway, to the house belonging to a man he barely knows, planning on trusting him all day long to look after his son. Exactly, there is no sane reason he should be doing this. But here is, doing it anyway.  </p><p>~Or~</p><p>Louis finds himself in a bind when his original babysitter and best friend, Niall, comes down with the flu and has to trust Niall's long-time friend with his infant son while he goes back to work after his paternity leave comes to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lovelies!! I'm back!
> 
> This morning I had my last midterm and I'm officially on spring break! I've been working on this since January and finally pulled it all together and formed the first chapter. 
> 
> I hope you all like it! :)
> 
> ***I also just want to say, I do not know any of the people I have included in this personally. The way they are portrayed and all relationships/things written is complete fiction. It's all for fun. ***

Louis had lost his mind. It was official. Why else would he be walking up an unfamiliar pathway, to the house belonging to a man he barely knows, planning on trusting him all day long to look after his son. Exactly, there is no sane reason he should be doing this. But here is, doing it anyway.

 

Said son, lets out a little squeak from his carrier drawing Louis’ attention out from his own head and back onto his round little face. “I haven’t forgotten you, little man. Daddy just has to get inside and then you can have one more quick snuggle.” Louis coos to his bright blue eyes. The answering toothless grin makes his heart swell inside his chest.

 

Louis finally climbs up the last of the path and situates the carrier into one arm in order to ring the bell beside the door and waits for the guy to come let them in and out of the cold.

 

_Here’s the story, it’s actually really funny (it’s not). Coming up on two years ago Louis got out of a long (five years long) relationship. He was lonely and a little bit said and maybe felt a little bit reckless too. All his friends dragged him out one night to get him back into the swing of the single life and well, he met Briana. She was pretty and nice, and had just dumped her shitty ex and she was just what he needed to get his mind off his heartbreak. They hit it off right from the start- meeting up with their group of friends every Friday night at a club in downtown London. There, they would drink and dance, sometimes even kiss a little bit if they felt like it, one night though they didn’t stop at just kissing. He followed her back to her place and didn’t leave until well into the next day. They had made a big homemade breakfast ( destroyed half the kitchen along the way) and sat on her couch watching shitty telly. He loved every second of it. That’s how every weekend went, after that. Sometimes they’d stop at kissing and he would just sleep over, both of them enjoying the feeling of a warm body to cuddle into, sometimes they would have sex, but they always made that big breakfast the morning after. It became their thing._

_Six months into their relationship she sat him down, she was all serious and Louis felt a little unnerved- she was never without a smile on her face and seeing her like this made him feel like the world was coming to an end or something. She was a few months shy of her graduation from fashion school and told him about the internship that she wanted desperately. His heart only broke a little bit when he found out it was all the way out in L.A. But, she had quickly become one of his closest friends and told her to go for it. He loved seeing people’s dreams come true- it made him feel warm and fizzy inside, even though somewhere deep down he always felt like he was being left behind._

_Fast forward another six months and she had gotten the internship. They were specifically looking for someone from over-seas to take the position, something about meshing the two different cultures and creating new and exciting styles with them. But something else was different too. Briana was pregnant. It was Louis’ without question, they hadn’t slept with anyone else in the year they had been friends (with benefits). But she wasn’t ready to be a mum. She wept as she confided with Louis, she had just gotten her big break. She wanted kids when she had a stable job and family - when she had a home of her own. But Louis could never live with himself if he knew something, someone he helped make was never given a chance. It was decided that Louis would have full custody of the baby, since he was wasn’t planning on going anywhere any time soon. But he had his own set of rules and together they went to court and signed over the full custody to him. “I grew up with only one parent Bri, I can’t do this to him. If you wanna go that’s fine with me. But ten years down the line you can’t come back and say you want to be in his life. Of course you can know him, but you can’t come back and try to fill in the ‘mum’ role. You can’t come back only to leave again.”_

 

Skip to present time, Louis was as happy as can be. His son, little Freddie was a completely happy and healthy (well he’s still a little allergic to sleep, they’re working on it) five month old, and the absolute light of his life. Briana sends a check once a month to help with all the expenses (babies are expensive, okay??) and in return he sent her the occasional update and picture- he knew she appreciated them.

 

Today was his first day back at work since Freddie had been born. That was one thing he loved most about his job. Freddie’s birth just so happened to coincide with his bosses due date as well and she was a little tired, and understandable when she agreed he could take the first few months of his life off. He was so excited to get back into the office and see what new acts the label had recently signed - he was practically itching to get back into the writing studio. But he was also incredibly nervous about leaving his Freddie.

 

He didn’t technically have a babysitter until late last night and he barely knew this guy, but he was one of Niall’s closest childhood friends. And well Niall loves everyone, especially the nice, genuine ones. Niall is actually the reason Louis is standing where he is. It was supposed to be the Irish lad watching his baby today but Niall got the flu and is smart enough to know he probably shouldn't be around little babies with a fever and illness. He had called him last night after dinner and left him a voicemail filled with coughs and sniffles between his long explanation, _“Lou, mate I hate not giving you any time to find someone else but I thought I was getting better but Li just said I have a fever. I don’t wanna get little Tommo sick but here’s my mate Harry’s number. You’ve met him, yeah? He’s been at the last couple parties, the picture on my fridge is me and him. You always call him Baby Mick? He works from home and used to work at a daycare so he should be able to help you out. Sorry mate love you.”_

 

So he really didn’t have an option other than to text this Harry bloke since his family ( mom and step-dad and siblings) all live up north in Doncaster.

 

**“Hey mate, it’s Louis. We’ve met a couple times at Niall’s? I have a huge favor to ask you.”**

 

“Louis, hi! What’s up? I hope I’ll be able to help. x -H’

 

Louis is pulled out of his memory by the front door sweeping open and Harry’s big white grin meeting his eyes. “Morning Louis! C’mon in!” He said happily, reaching out and grabbing the diaper bag off Louis’ right shoulder for him.

 

“Hey mate.” Louis says warmly. Not able to help the easy grin that finds it’s way to his face. Harry is just that kind of person, you can’t not smile around him.

 

Louis follows Harry into the warm house into what looks like the living room, with the news muted on the telly. He sets down the carrier and unclips the straps, gently easing Freddie’s small frame out from the car-seat and onto his chest, allowing his little baby blanket covered in pastel footballs to lay in a heap where his small body once was. He stands back up to his full height, giving his son the promised cuddle and meets Harry’s warm gaze.

 

“Thank you so much for doing this for me mate, honestly I know it was pretty shitty not to give you any notice ahead of time but I was panicking,” Louis laughs softly, happy at least Harry doesn’t look too peeved about it.

 

“Everyone gets sick Lou, it’s fine,” Harry laughs gently. “Plus who am I to pass up a chance to just cuddle with a baby all day? I love cuddling.” He smiles leaning to the left slightly in an attempt to catch the babies eyes. He must’ve if the little feet kicking at his abs is anything to go by. Freddie has been known to do a little wiggle-kick thing when ever he smiles big. Niall likes to call it his little ‘jig’.

 

“Well you’re in luck, he loves cuddles.” Louis laughs pressing a quick kiss to Freddie’s forehead. “Alright, I have some measured out formula in the front zipper, just mix one part of formula with six ounces of milk. He just ate before we left so he should be good until about half past nine-ish. Just swaddle him in his blanket and he’ll be out like a light. There’s a couple of jars of baby food in there you can try giving him after his nap for lunch. He likes the peach and mango one the best. There’s also some teething pain reliever in the baggy. He’s getting a tooth and has been in a little pain especially after nap time this week, just take one tab and it’ll dissolve on his tongue-” Louis pauses to take a breath and think over everything he’s said trying to think if he’s forgotten anything. He looks up to see Harry nodding seriously looking through the diaper bag to locate everything that had been mentioned. Louis must look as nervous when he feels because when Harry looks back up he smiles softly.

 

“Don’t worry, Lou. Everything will be fine, I promise. I’ll text you updates all day long.” He offers and Louis lets out a breath he didn’t even realize he had been holding.

 

“If it’s not too much?” Louis asks biting his lip. “Today’s my first day away from him and, well I’m kinda panicking.” Louis laughs shakily looking down at his son, wrapping his arms a little tighter around his small frame.

 

“I can only imagine,” Harry says empathetically “But he’s going to have a great time. And so are you, Liam was telling me all day yesterday how excited he is to get his songwriting partner back.” Harry says giggling.

 

At that Louis looks up smiling so big his cheeks hurt a little bit. “I can’t wait to get back to writing. Payno better not have ruined our reputation while I’ve been away.” He laughs, the tight ball of anxiousness in his chest slowing unraveling. With another deep breath and steps forward, carefully maneuvering Freddie’s body onto Harry’s chest from his own. “I better get going, while I feel okay.” He says laughing at himself. “You have my number for any questions throughout the day and my work number was that one I texted you this morning. Please don’t hesitate to call. For anything, _really_.” He says seriously looking at his son who’s currently got a fistful of Harry’s curls in each of his hands looking up in absolute wonder. ‘No, no silly.” He laughs gently getting Harry’s hair free from the little fists and pushes his curls over his shoulders to be safe.

 

Louis pats his thighs looking down at the bag, triple checking the blanket made it in safe along with all the nappies and wipes. When he looks back up and nods, more to himself he thinks and smiles one last time at Harry. “Thanks again, mate. I’ll make it up to you.” He smiles and pats his bicep, careful not to disturb the baby in the man’s arms.

 

Harry smiles at him, making him feel more at ease each time he looks at him. “Honestly Louis. It’s no problem.” He laughs. “I’m home alone all day, I’m gonna love his company.”

 

Once Louis manages to pull himself out the door and trudge out to where the car has been parked in Harry’s driveway, his heart only breaks a little bit. ‘ _You’re not abandoning him_.’ He says to himself, only the voice in his head sounds strangely like his mum, ‘ _You’re ensuring he’s going to have a great life_.’

 

He only thinks of turning around three times on the way to work, he counts it as a win. He was planning on at least ten times. The further he walks into the building though, the lighter he feels. He knows Freddie is in safe hands and is going to have a great time. So will he, he realizes especially when he see’s Liam sitting at their desk, headphones on and pen moving rapidly across the page of his notebook. Today is going to be _great_.

Harry settled himself down on the couch after Louis had left and shut the door. He propped his legs up on the coffee table, resting Freddie against his bent legs so they’re looking at each other. He finds the kids Disney channel on the telly easy enough and smiles at the baby who is looking at him with wide, blue eyes. “We’re going to have so much fun today, you and me bub.” He coos rubbing his hand along Freddie’s stomach gently. In return he gets a large toothless grin and a painless kick to both sides of his ribs. He can already feel it- today is going to be _great_.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn some new things, and meet some new people.

When Louis woke up he realized that no it was not because his alarm was going off and no Freddie was not crying; it was because the sun was shining brightly in through his window. “Welcome back, old friend.” Louis mumbled smiling at the thought of the first sunny day in over a week. It was spring time and had been a little bit muggy out lately, the sun was a nice reminder that summer hols were well on their way.

 

Louis laid in bed for another twenty minutes thinking about everything and nothing. He should probably call his mum, see if she’d be up for a visit this weekend. He needed to schedule the damn appointment to get his oil changed in the car. The dirty laundry pile was growing in the corner of his bathroom- The list could go on, really. With one final breath and a last stretch he forced himself out to the kitchen and set the kettle on. While waiting for the water to boil (both for his tea and to warm Freddie’s morning bottle) he made his way back down the hall taking a right instead of a left and quietly pushed the door of the nursery opened.

 

He spent so long preparing this room with the help of his mum, Niall, and Liam. He wanted it to be absolutely perfect for his little man, and he was so proud that it turned out almost exactly like the picture he had in his head. He made his way over to the crib and laughed gently seeing that his son had flipped himself onto his stomach, nuzzled down on his belly with a hand in his mouth and his socks that Louis had tucked on his little feet after he fell asleep were thrown haphazardly to the opposite end of the crib. “Like father, like son you little messer.” He giggled.

 

He lowered the side of the crib as far down as it would go and let his head lay next to his son’s so they were face to face. He took his left hand and gently started rubbing his back to soothingly pull him from his slumber. It took a few minutes, but soon enough he scrunched his little nose and opened both his bleary eyes which lit up immediately seeing his Daddy’s face right in front of him.

 

“There’s those eyes, baby.” He smiled warmly, smiling wider when Freddie wiggled himself over so they were pressed nose to nose. He shoved a clumsy hand into Louis’ hair and held onto his earlobe as a string of baby talk left his pouty lips.

 

“Oh aren’t we chatty this morning, eh? Did you have nice dreams?” Louis giggled pressing a gentle kiss to Freddie’s lips which only made the baby smile wider. Louis gasped and took his thumb to gently tug down on Freddie’s lower lip to expose his bottom gum. “What is that? Do you have a tooth coming through?” Louis asked excitedly.

 

He stood back up to his full height, quickly picking up the baby when he let out a sad little squeak thinking he was being left behind in his crib. “We have to go call grandma and tell her this exciting news!” He said tickling Freddie’s tummy with light fingertips.

 

Once his diaper was changed the two made their way out to the sofa and settled down together to enjoy their breakfast. After finishing his bottle Louis facetimed his mum and she was just as excited about the new tooth as he was, if her going into all his sisters rooms to pass on the information was anything to go by. “Be careful Lou, one tooth turns into a mouthful and before you know it he’s eighteen and off to uni.” Louis will never admit it but just hearing that reality made his chest tighten painfully.

 

Because he had woken up so early ( he woke up at six, his alarm goes off at six forty-five - early) they had time to cuddle on the couch before they needed to head over to Harry’s. Just at thinking the younger lad’s name his phone vibrated on the cushion next to his thigh.

 

**“Hey Lou! If it’s alright with you will you bring Freddie’s pram? It’s supposed to be so nice out today and I figured we could go for a little walk through the park after lunch time. X”**

 

He smiled and adjusted Freddie more to the center of his chest so he could use both hands to write back, _“Of course! When I drop him off I’ll put it on your porch. :)”_ He hit send and turned his attention back to his son.

 

“You’re going to go for a walk today!” He said excitedly rubbing the pad of his thumb up and down Freddie’s cheek. “You’ll get to see some flowers and maybe some birdies.” He explained, knowing the baby had absolutely no clue what he was saying, but he was smiling so he was at least being entertained.

 

*

 

_Yesterday when he went to pick him up after work he could hear his excited shrieks and giggles all the way from his car in the driveway. The last text he got was from right after nap time, it was a picture of Freddie propped up on the floor surrounded by pillows and fuzzy blankets (he could sit up on his own, but he was still trying to grasp the concept of balance) with the peach and mango puree all over his lips and rosy cheeks. He looked to be mid-laugh, his eyes crinkled just like Louis’ and both arms flailing out in front of him, like he wanted Harry to pick him up. Attached to the picture Harry had written, “Teething medicine just kicked in and we’re all smiles again! Doors unlocked so just come right in when you come, but no rush everything is just fine. X” He made his way through the house towards the living room and smiled at the sight. Mickey Mouse was on the telly asking for help to call for Toodles, while Harry and Freddie paid him no mind. Instead, Freddie was laying on his back (on an absolute mound of blankets) and Harry, using Freddie’s baby blanket was covering his face only to pull it away a second later saying “Peek-a-boo!” Followed by a raspberry to his tummy._

_And something just warmed inside of Louis seeing this man (attractive man, without a doubt) play with his son. But it was something else too. Harry wasn’t just minding Freddie for Louis, he actually seemed to be enjoying it. The majority of the pictures Louis received throughout the day were all of his son sprawled across this man’s chest, looking comfortable and completely at ease. He always knew after meeting Harry that he was a good person. He would always look forward to seeing him whenever Niall and Liam held one of their little parties- always felt like when he would get a chance to talk to the younger lad he would walk away feeling ten pounds lighter. He can remember the days after he found out he was going to be a dad, he practically cried into Harry’s left shoulder for most of the night. He still feels bad about it, but Harry just rubbed his back and told him not to worry about anything. “You’re going to be a great dad Lou. The night we met you spent ages telling me about your sisters and brother. And hey, you’ve got all of us to help you yeah? Niall, Liam, your family, me, we’re all here for you, you’re not alone in this.”_

_And woah, what? Louis promised himself and Freddie when he held him for the first time that Freddie would be the only man in Louis’ life until Freddie was off at uni. Why was Louis suddenly attracted to Harry? No, he thought to himself. He’s just happy they both have someone like him in their lives that actually seems to care and want to be apart of them. Freddie will grow up with another great influence. That’s all this is, everything’s fine_

_He shook himself out of his mind and started walking closer to the two. Suddenly he wished he had brought dinner, as payback for watching Freddie all day since Harry was insistent this morning that he would not take any money, said “it wasn’t necessary”._

_He finally reached the two and smiled when Harry met his eyes over his shoulder. “How was the little messer for you today?” He asked as he eased himself down beside the younger lad. At hearing his father’s voice Freddie frantically looked around trying to locate him with his eyes, his legs kicking out rapidly. “Right here, baby.” With his right arm supporting his body weight, he used his left to gently tug on Freddie’s wrist pressing quick, light kisses to his face when he moved his head correctly. “Hello there.” He chuckled deciding on picking him up since he was moving himself in frantic jerky motions trying to get towards his daddy. His toothless smile never leaving his face._

_When their mini reunion was over Louis turned around and faced Harry again who had relocated on the couch. “So uh, would you wanna take him tomorrow too?” Louis asked rubbing the back of his neck, while Harry laughed seemingly delightedly._

_“I was hoping you were going to ask me that.”_

 

*

 

Louis had somehow managed to convince himself to actually get up and get dressed for work almost thirty minutes later. Deciding that Freddie could stay in the onesie that he slept in since Harry would change him after lunch time, he propped the baby up on his bed surrounded by pillows and toys to keep him entertained and he started the hassle of finding clean clothes that matched (and were work appropriate).

 

They were walking out the door less than twenty minutes later, the warm breeze brushing their cheeks a nice change to the cold they were so used to. “You’re going to have so much fun again, today bubs.” Louis said happily as he situated Freddie’s car seat in the back of his car. He rubbed their noses together, his heartwarming when Freddie smiled contently his eyes little slits he was smiling so big.

 

He tucked the baby blanket better over his little legs and made sure his little rabbit stuffie was in his grip before shutting the back door. “And we are set.” He said to himself shutting the door of his trunk after packing away the pram.

 

When Louis pulled up to Harry’s house the younger lad was sitting on the small bench on his porch, a dimpled-smile appearing when he saw Louis’ car. “I can’t believe how nice it is today!” Harry said as way of greeting making his way down the path to help Louis bring everything into his house.

 

“The news said it was going to be nice, but I didn’t think they meant like shorts weather.” Louis laughed before ducking in the car to undo the seat belt. “The pram is in the boot, would you mind grabbing it?”

 

“Not at all.” Harry said already walking around the back of the car, “How’s my little friend?” He asked with a smile as he shut the door with one hand, the other holding the folded pram.

 

“Oh he’s great! Shall we tell Harry the exciting news?” He asked looking down at Freddie who was already smiling up at him. “Say, I’ve got a tooth! I’m a big boy now!” He said in a baby voice, pulling his lip down again so Harry could see the little white bump on his bottom gum.

 

“Freddie!” He gasped, over-exaggerating his reaction to get the baby to laugh (it worked), “Look at you, big man!” He says, pretending to sniffle as he tickled Freddie’s stomach. “How’s the pain? Now that it broke through the gum?” Harry asked curiously following him up his walk way back towards the house.

 

“He hasn’t fussed once, I think he was in pain yesterday because it was just about to break through.” Louis explains heading into the living room once they're in the house. “I left the pain reliever in the diaper bag though, in case later today is different.”

 

“Oh, ace.” Harry smiles swooping in beside him and undoing the baby before standing up pressing a kiss to his chubby cheek. “Shall we tell Daddy our little secret?” He asks playfully, sneaking a glance at Louis before looking back to Freddie who shrieks happily and holds his nose.

 

“Harry,” Louis says laughing, “What did you do?”

 

“Freddie, say I was a little miserable yesterday after my nap waiting for my medicine to kick in so Harry gave me some organic frozen yogurt and it made my gummies feel lots better.” He says, making his voice go up a few octaves attempting (the worst) Yorkshire accent.

 

“Ugh, organic?!” Louis cried out taking Freddie into his own arms, “Why didn’t you tell me he was doing that to you? I’m so sorry!” He said trying to stay serious but ended up giggling half way through. At Harry’s pouted face, or the squawk sound me made, Louis’ not too sure.

 

“Um-mum-mum” Freddie babbled happily pressing his forehead to his dad’s cheeks, “Yeah Freddie you tell him how yummy it was!”

 

~

 

Their routine continued on like that throughout the rest of the summer and well into the fall. Louis and Freddie embraced the curly haired lad much like Harry made room in his own life (and home) for the Tomlinson boys. Occasionally Louis would have late meetings, usually on Fridays with Liam and different clients to go over different songs and he wouldn’t end up heading back to pick up Freddie until well into the night, sometimes he would even end up sleeping over in Harry’s guest room, Freddie in the crib that Harry bought after a month went by of babysitting (“He needs his own space, Lou. Pretty soon he’ll be crawling and I don’t want him falling off my bed when he wakes up from his naps.)

 

Today was the second Friday of the month, which meant he and Liam had to stay late tonight for meetings. They were only meeting with two clients tonight, so it wasn’t too bad. They could have six meetings like last time. And these two clients were absolute sweethearts, and they were funny so Liam and Louis were actually excited for the work day to end.

 

It almost seemed like it was only an hour later that it was suddenly half past nine and Louis was on his way back to Harry’s. Before pulling out of his parking spot he grabbed his cell phone and dialed the younger lad’s number.

 

“Hello?”

 

And wait what, Harry didn’t sound alright. “H? It’s me, is everything alright?” Louis asked biting his lip. He had been planning on bringing back a pizza but changed his mind wanting to be back at the house now.

 

Harry took a slow breath and cleared his throat, “Um, yeah. Yeah I’m alright. And so is Freddie.” He said shakily almost like he didn’t want someone to hear him speaking.

 

“Harry babe, you’re scaring me. Are you sick?” Louis asked steadily making the car go faster, not even realizing he let a term of endearment slip out.

 

“Um, no. No I’m not sick. It’s just. Um,” Harry started nervously, “My-my ex has been outside my house all day. And-and he was there all night last night too. And he’s yelling stuff, and I just, I really want him to leave me alone but he won’t leave. The police said they can’t do anything since he’s parked on the street and isn’t technically on my property and-”

 

Louis stopped listening, his blood turning ice cold. He’s heard stories about this asshole. Niall told him all about how shitty and creepy and possessive he was towards Harry. Fuck Harry tried to get a restraining order on the dick but he never showed up to court and Harry let it go because he’s too nice. “Harry, I’m on my way right now okay? He’s not going to do anything to you I promise. Why don’t you pack a bag and you can spend the night at my house, yeah?”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Thank you Louis.” He sniffled, sounding relieved. “Louis?”

 

“Yeah H?” Louis asked speeding through a yellow light, only four streets away now. He could see the turn he was going to have to take but it wasn’t close enough.

 

“Please don’t hang up.”

~

Louis flew down Harry’s street and pulled up in the driveway, barely waiting to pull the keys out before he was throwing the door open and running up to the door already thumbing through his keys to find the one to unlock Harry’s door. And yeah, that’s a thing now too. If Louis squealed a little when Harry gave it to him a few months ago, no-one has to know that.

 

“H? It’s me!” Louis called out shutting and locking the door behind him already heading towards the stairs.

 

He saw Harry half way up making his way down and let out a breath of relief. He walked down and set the diaper bag and his shoulder bag down by his feet, Freddie asleep in his arms with his face tucked into his neck. “Thank you, Louis. Thank you so much.”

 

“Hey, it’s no problem yeah? Everything is fine.” Louis said stepping forward and wrapping his arms around the curly haired lad, his son sandwiched between their two chests. It took a few moments but eventually Harry let out the breath he was holding and relaxed into his hold.

 

Harry didn’t want to waste anymore time in his home knowing that Nick could be back at any moment so when they stepped out of the hug he picked the bags up again and went to grab the car seat from the living room.Once Freddie was tucked in, covered by his blanket the three made their way back out to the car, Harry locking the door while Louis waited by the steps. They had just shut the back door when a small black car pulled up and Louis met Harry’s wild eyes, seeing the fear building in them again.

 

“Get in the car, okay?” Louis said gently trying to usher Harry around to the passengers side as quickly as he could.

 

“Oi! Harry!” Nick called out, slurring his words. “So it’s true, yeah? You got someone else to fuck you? I always knew you were a little slut!”

 

Harry’s breath started hitching again and Louis opened the passenger door helping him to fold his long legs into the car, “Lock the doors babe.” He murmured gently before shutting the door and making his way over to the drunk.

 

“How much did he beg-” Nick let out a grunt as Louis pushed the man back by his shoulders, his confused eyes turning into glares.

 

“Stay the _fuck_ away from him. You better just be lucky you’re sorry ass isn’t in jail yet for harassment.” Louis hissed backing him up until he bumped into his car.

 

“He loved every single thing I gave him. He’s never going to find someone else who puts up with him like I did-” He lets out another grunt as Louis pushes him back again. His eyes needing a moment to adjust to how close Louis suddenly was to his face.

 

“Listen closely, alright. I’m going to turn around back to my car and I am going to leave. By the time we get back here, you better not be in my sight. Don’t even think about coming back and trying to intimidate him.” Louis seethes, “My lawyer will be contacting you shortly and giving you your restraining order. And if you ever step foot near him again, if you ever think of him again, I’ll fucking kill you.” He stood back and took a deep breath, not wanting to get back into the car mad because that would only make Harry more upset. “Have a _great_ night.” He muttered before retreating to the car.

 

Louis drove around aimlessly for the better part of an hour trying to ease Harry’s nerves about Nick following them back to his house. Louis ignored the occasional sniffle from Harry, not wanting to embarrass him; but couldn’t help the small blush which formed when Harry reached over and laced their fingers together. Louis squeezed, Harry squeezed back.

 

When they trudged into Louis’ house, he was only slightly embarrassed at the dirty plates scattered around the living room and kitchen. Harry followed the older lad wordlessly down the hallway and helped him get Freddie into his crib without waking up the baby.

 

“You can take my room, yeah? I’ll be right in here in the guest room.” Louis whispered to Harry, pulling him into another hug. He didn’t want to make Harry take the guest room considering the lack of sleep things. Like pillows, and a bed. At least the airbed was still blown up from when Lottie came to visit for the weekend a few weeks (or month) ago.

 

“Can you, um. Can you maybe sleep in your room- with um, me?” Harry stuttered into his shoulder. “I-I don’t want to be alone right now. I-I’m sorry if that’s too forward forget I said anything.” He said quickly, his muscles going tense all through-out his back.

 

“H, don’t apologize. Of course I’ll stay. Don’t be embarrassed.” Louis says quickly pulling back to look into Harry’s eyes, but Harry’s looking down and won’t look up from his feet. “C’mon, let’s go to bed. We’ve both had a long day.”

 

Louis made sure his phone was charging before kicking his socks off and laying down covers being pulled up to his chin. He looked to his left and smiled, Harry was on his side facing the older lad, blankets pulled up so high only his closed green eyes were visible. “Haz?” He whispered.

 

“Mhm?” Harry hummed wiggling closer.

 

“I’m sorry you had to deal with all that.” He started turning onto his side so the two were facing each-other, “You’re welcome here anytime though, yeah?”

 

Harry smiled sleepily, stretching out his legs pulling the duvet down a little with the action. “Thanks Lou, I’m so happy you’re my friend.” He murmured, and in a moment of fearlessness pushed himself closer until his head was nestled underneath Louis’s chin, “Even though your feet kinda smell, and you eat like shit.”

 

“Oi, I don’t let boys into my bed just for them to bash on me!” Louis shrieks shoving a hand into Harry’s hair to mess it up then deciding to just keep it there. Harry giggles and pushes his head into his hand sighing contently. The two fell into a comfortable silence, breathing slowing down and evening out. The last thing Louis thinks before he does fall asleep is how he could definitely get used to the feeling of Harry cuddled up to him every night before falling asleep.

 

The next morning Louis wakes up to a mouth full of brown curls and for a moment he thinks it’s Freddie lying across his chest. But when he opens his eyes and sees Harry sprawled across his chest, fast asleep his stomach leaps up to his throat. He sighs, and stretches out his legs before letting his eyes fall shut again in hopes of falling back asleep.

 

Right when he’s about to fall back asleep he can distantly hear the front door unlock and creak open, thinking it’s just his mind playing tricks on him he ignores it and shoves his nose into Harry’s hair trying to get more comfortable, when suddenly his door opened and someone was tapping his shoulder.

“Louis? Why is Harry in your bed?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's in the house?? 
> 
> Also, who would like to see Zayn make an appearance? Maybe another ex?? Maybe a long lost friend?? 
> 
> I hope you're all enjoying this new fic! Let me know what you all think in the comments! 
> 
> Happy Reading! xx


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of tension, and the formation of some plans.

“Louis? Why is Harry in your bed?”

 

Louis gasped, simultaneously holding Harry closer to protect him and eyes popping wide open meeting the eyes of none other than Liam _fucking_ Payne.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Louis asked letting out a long breathe trying to calm his racing heart, and with a minute look to his left made sure Harry was still fast asleep.

 

“You didn’t answer my question, Lou,” Liam said smugly, removing the black Ray-Bans from where they were perched atop his head. “And it’s saturday, Niall and I always come over for breakfast.You should be lucky I found you before he did.”

 

“Jesus-” Louis muttered closing his eyes trying desperately not to get frustrated. He didn’t fall asleep until late last night, worried that Harry would be okay and would be able to sleep without any nightmares; when he last looked around his room the sun was starting to make the night sky lighter and Harry was still snuffling into his neck. “Okay, go out there, I’ll be out in a minute. I want him to sleep in, he didn’t have a good day yesterday-” seeing Liam furrow his eyebrows and look at their younger friend worriedly Louis held up a hand. “I’ll fill you in, just let me get out of bed hopefully without him waking up.” Louis said quietly, already grabbing a pillow to hopefully take his place.

 

Once Liam left, albeit hesitantly, Louis wiggled out of Harry’s arms (and if he was sad about the loss of warmth and the closeness of proximity to the curly lad, well, no one has to know that. okay?) he pulled on a pair of trackies and pulled the navy blue shades tighter in hopes Harry would sleep longer if the room was darker.

 

On his way out to the kitchen he peaked into the nursery and smiled when he caught glimpse of Freddie bundled down on his little tummy, little snuffles of air coming from around his fingers in his mouth. On a second thought, he backtracked to his own bedroom and shut the door so the noise of the unexpected (expected) guests wouldn’t travel into his room.

 

He hadn’t even stepped fully into the kitchen before two sets of hands grabbed him and yanked him to the kitchen table.

 

“What the fuck happened yesterday?”

 

“Well good morning to you too, Niall.” Louis grumbled rubbing his hand down his tired face. Why the fuck hadn’t anyone started the kettle it was too early for an interrogation especially if there wasn’t going to be any tea involved.

 

“Lou c’mon, seriously is Harry alright?” Liam frowned seriously, and almost as if he could hear Louis’ thoughts he slipped away from the table to flick the switch on the kettle so it would start heating up.

 

“I don’t know.” Louis said quietly looking down at the table. “When I left last night to go pick up Freddie I called him to let him know I was on my way and he just sounded off. He said that ass Nick hadn’t stopped bothering him for a day. Just sitting outside his house and yelling complete bullshit at his house. So when I got there I told him to come here for the night.”

 

“He didn’t _touch_ him, did he?” Niall practically seethed.

 

Louis snapped his head up, “What?” He asked in shock, “I, I don’t think so he was out by his car didn’t even really try to get too close to him. I stopped him before he could.” Louis said slowly trying to figure out what it was that he was missing. “What am I missing?” He finally asked, not entirely sure he wanted to know.

 

“Nick, Nick was always very….weird.” Niall started looking towards Liam for a moment before finally turning back to look at Louis. “He was always very possessive of Harry. Always needed to know where he was, who he was with. It was always creepy. But Harry, it was his first boyfriend - he didn’t know that wasn’t normal.” Niall said taking a deep breath. “We started seeing Haz less frequently until we stopped seeing him altogether. And then one night my phone rings and it’s H begging me to come get him-”

 

**-FlashBack-**

 

_Niall woke up to an incessant buzzing sound, which morphed from the footy pitch buzzer marking the end of the first quarter to his mobile perched on his side table._

_“What the-” He sluggishly propped himself up onto a single elbow, Liam’s arm which was wrapped around him pooled by his hips. “ ‘ello?”_

_“N-Niall?”_

_“Harry? Mate, what’s wrong?” Niall shot up, he hasn’t spoken to Harry in months why the hell is he calling at two oh eight in the morning. He reached behind him and started lightly punching Liam trying to wake him up, it must’ve been how he was sitting or his expression because Liam’s bleary eyes took a moment to focus then he too shot up and wiped his face trying to get his bearings._

_“I- Niall pl-please come get me. I- I’m so scared.” Harry said brokenly letting out a little sob, which he tried to conceal with his palm._

_“Where are you Hazza? I’m coming right now. Me and Liam we’re going to come and get you everything is fine.” Niall wasn’t sure if he was trying to soothe himself or his sobbing friend, it didn’t seem to calm either of them though._

_“N-Nick’s.”_

_~_

_When Liam and Niall sped up outside Nick’s flat, Niall didn’t waste a second. “Hazza, babe we’re right outside can you come out or do you need me to come get you?” Niall murmured into the phone._

_Harry didn’t answer, instead a few moments went by and then the door was opening and Harry was limping out. “Oh my god.” Liam said in shock taking in Harry’s bloodied close and hunched over figure._

_“Liam call the hospital and let them know we’re about to bring Harry in.” Niall muttered before wrenching the door open and racing up to his friend. “Harry!” He gasped just as the younger lad’s knees went out and he fell into his friend’s arms. “Jesus what happened?” He said pulling Harry up into his arms bridal style._

_“Please get me out of here, Niall. Pl-please” Harry shuddered, shrinking his lanky frame as best he could in his friend’s arms._

**-Present-**

 

“He was in the hospital for two weeks for malnutrition and the wounds all over his body. His- his mom and sister hadn’t heard from him in months, said his phone was never turned on. Turns out Nick took it and let it die, and just never gave it back to him.” Niall said shakily drawing invisible patterns on the table top. “He quit his job and started working for a different company that allowed him to work from home. He lost all trust in men, except me and Liam but even then sometimes we couldn’t get too close to him. That’s- that’s part of the reason why I recommended him to you. I mean, he’s always loved babies and he’s great with them but I really wanted him to see that they’re are good guys still out there. And you, you brought him the rest of the way out his shell. I just hope he doesn’t relapse and get depressed again.” Niall said worrying at his bottom lip.

 

“It’s going to be fine, yeah?” Liam said soothingly pulling his boyfriend into his chest, “We know the signs now yeah? And we know how to help him.”

 

Louis stood up abruptly, there were so many thoughts swirling around his head that sitting still made it feel like he was suffocating. He made his way to the counter and poured himself a cup of tea with shaky hands. “Shit.” he muttered under his breath taking a large gulp and burning the whole of his tongue on the scalding tea.

 

The trio moved into the living room switching on the telly for the sake of having some background noise. Louis had so many questions to ask but figured it already wasn’t fair to Harry, considering he now knew about his past without him even knowing about it. He just figured he would wait until Harry was comfortable enough to tell him and then he could hopefully ask his questions.

 

It had to have been nearing a half hour later, Niall had snuck out again to go and grab some breakfast from his bakery when Louis heard Freddie start to wake up down the hall. “Be right back.” He said to Liam patting his leg as he stood from the sofa.

 

Freddie was up on his knees holding onto the bars of his crib with sad little tears running down his face, but instantly lit up like the sun when he noticed who was coming to get him.

 

“Good morning, my little love.” Louis hummed picking up the baby and pulling him to his chest, knowing he needed a good cuddle before anything else could happen. “Did you sleep nice?” Louis asked while pressing gentle kisses to his round cheeks.

 

“Da-da.” Freddie babbled, a smile making it’s way onto his face as he looked up at his daddy. When Louis smiled wider and blew a raspberry into his neck, the baby shrieked and giggled all while kicking his little feet against Louis’ stomach.

 

“C’mon let’s get that nappy changed, you’ve got some friends over today.”

 

~

Niall had been back for almost an hour (spending most of that time complaining about the newest person he hired) when finally Harry woke up; the only reason they knew was because of the sound of running water drifting down the hallway.

 

“Freddie who’s that?” Liam whispered to the baby who had finally agreed to let his ‘uncle’ hold him after a half hour of warming up to the couple.

 

The baby looked up curiously at Louis, then when movement over his father's shoulder caught his eye he leaned forward trying to get a better view of the mystery man.

 

“Morning.” Harry said rubbing at his eyes, and woah what? Why did the sound of his voice give Louis butterflies in his stomach?

 

Before he could spend too much time contemplating ‘why’ he was drawn back to his son who was wiggling and squirming in Liam’s lap trying desperately to get to Harry.

 

“Ah-Ah!” He whined, a term Louis and Harry had come to realize as Freddie’s attempt at saying the younger lad’s name. He jutted out his bottom lip and the little devil made tears spring up in his baby-blues. He was definitely Louis’ son.

 

Harry sat down between Liam and Louis on the couch, Niall smiling at him from the loveseat adjacent to them as Harry scooped the baby up and gave him a big kiss to his cheek. “I see you silly goose, don’t cry.” Harry murmured cuddling him close.

 

Harry reclined back into the padded cushions and accepted the muffin Liam was holding out to him all the while keeping a steady arm around the tenth month old in his arms. Said baby, turned his head so his cheek was resting on Harry’s shoulder but he was now facing his father.

 

Louis giggled at the gummy grin Freddie was shooting him and leaned in to kiss his nose ( his son’s not the man holding him. He has some restraint, okay?) “You’re so happy aren’t you? You didn’t think you’d see him for two days.” Louis said giggling more when Freddie’s smile continued to grow.

 

After a while, Harry sat up and glanced around at all the empty tea cups, “I think I’m going to go make myself another cuppa, anyone want another?” He asked, when everyone nodded he stood up and made his way to the kitchen, Freddie happily perched on his hip.

 

Niall waited all of two seconds before standing up and taking a deep breath. “Alright, time to go in for the kill.” He said quietly making his way towards the kitchen to talk to Harry about yesterday.

 

“Niall, please go easy on him.” Louis practically begged. Harry had been so happy this morning, and it’s not like Louis wanted to brush it all under the rug or anything but he didn’t want Harry to be cornered or pressured into talking about it if he wasn’t ready. And he certainly didn’t want Harry to get the impression that they were talking about him behind his back, even though they were he doesn’t need to know that minute detail. Niall looked down at him surprised for a moment before smiling kindly, “Always, Lou.”

 

Louis slouched, rubbing a hand down his tired face as rustling to his left made him aware that Liam had moved closer to him. “What’s up, Payno?”

 

“I actually need to talk to you about something as well, Lou.” Liam said quietly, serious enough that Louis slowly pulled his hand away from his eyes and turned to the other man; whatever it was couldn’t be any good.

 

“So I got a message,” Liam started picking at an invisible thread on his knee, all it took was an arched eyebrow on Louis’ part to spur the younger lad into continuing his story.

 

“And you’re not going to like it.” Liam muttered, at this point keeping his eyes directly on his knees.

 

“Liam, you better tell me now what you’ve done. I’m too tired for these mind games.” Louis said exasperatedly. This never ended well with Liam. If he said you weren’t going to like something but was still able to maintain eye contact with you- it wasn’t all that bad. But if he said you weren’t going to like something and could no longer look at you, it was a debate regarding who was more worse off- you or him.

 

“A message from who?” Louis asked trying to keep his breathing steady, fighting every urge to knock Liam’s hands away from the denim on his legs to get him to focus.

 

“Let me say everything before you interrupt me.” Liam started bravely while chancing a quick glance up at Louis and when there was no protest he took a deep breath before continuing. “So I was going through my email last night and I found one from a few weeks ago that I missed from, from-uh Zayn.” He said all in one breath. “He said he was coming home and wants to take us all out for dinner to catch up with each other. Niall and I obviously wouldn’t go without you knowing about it cause- you know. And we wanted to tell you about it incase you would want to go as well.”

 

Louis was _livid_. How dare this fucker go behind his back to his best friends and try and schedule a meet up with them when he up and left them two years ago- not to mention after breaking Louis’ heart (which he would never admit to him). There has to be a reason. Why would he all of a sudden want back into their lives, something didn’t add up to Louis.

 

“Is that all he said?” Louis asked rubbing his palms together, “That seems very sudden considering how fast he tried to get away from us.” It was clear to Liam that Louis meant to say ‘me’ but Louis being Louis hated appearing hurt or the victim in situations, even if he was. But instead of focusing on that Liam just softened his voice.

 

“I honestly don’t know, it wasn’t a long email. Just two sentences saying if we were interested to give him a call.” Liam shrugged.

 

“Well, invite him over for lunch I guess.” Louis sighed continuing when Liam sent him an alarmed expression. “I don’t want him thinking I’m miserable- he should know that I’m fucking happy. I have a beautiful son, I have an amazing job, I have Harr-”

 

Niall and Harry came bustling back into the living room, Freddie still as happy as ever in Harry’s arms. Niall set the tea down on the coffee table while Harry lowered himself onto foam matt allowing Freddie to play with his toys in front of his legs. And if no-one mentioned that Harry’s eyes were a little red and he sniffled every couple of minutes, that was fine.

 

~

 

Louis called himself crazy almost a year ago when he dropped his son off at a not-so-close-friend's’ house for a whole day (but he now considers that one of the best decisions he’s ever made). It’s not until his ex boyfriend is walking through his front door with a bag of take-away that he realizes he’s (actually) lost it.

 

After Niall and Harry talked in the kitchen about what had happened, Harry came back to the living room very quiet. He was back up on the couch this time a little closer to Louis, basically leaning into him while Freddie drank his afternoon milk, trying to soothe him into a nap (and if Louis hasn’t moved his arm from where it is over Harry’s shoulders from when he was reaching for Freddie’s blanket, well, no-one has commented and Louis is quite comfortable).

 

Louis doesn’t look up when he hears Zayn walk into the room, too busy focused on the way Freddie’s bleary eyes blink up at Harry’s face while he lazily pulls milk into his soft cheeks. It’s not until someone (Zayn) clears his throat that he finally looks up. Zayn was never good at letting people ignore him for too long.

 

“Hi Lou,” he says, smirk finding its way onto his face within seconds. If this was seven years ago, in the height of their relationship Louis would have swooned. He doesn’t,

 

“Hello Zayn,” Louis says nonchalantly. Louis was going to act like this was nothing, just like how Zayn acted when he so casually ripped Louis’ heart out and tore it to shreds. Liam and Niall look nervously between each-other, and Harry just seems like he isn’t even paying attention- bless him. Harry actually looks like he’s about to fall asleep, like whatever Niall made him discuss both physically and emotionally drained him.

 

While Liam and Zayn started unpacking all the food Louis leaned in and put his lips right next to Harry’s ear, “Would you like to go lie down in my bed, babe? You look like you’re about to pass out.” Louis whispered, only inwardly squealing when Harry leaned into his chest more. “You can bring Freddie with you and have a cuddly nap together.”

 

Harry giggled for his first time in over an hour and nodded shyly looking at Louis, silently asking to help him leave the room without making a scene. “I’ll be back lads, Harry and I are going to go tuck Freddie in.” Louis says by way of explanation while helping the younger lad stand up with the sleeping baby in his arms.

 

He could feel their eyes on him as he stood in front of Harry, helping him stand by hooking his hands under his elbows slowly guiding him to his full height but he paid them absolutely no mind. Once Harry was up, Louis put a steadying hand on his hip while he grabbed the pacifier on the coffee table and the beloved baby blanket from the back of the couch. “Shall we ?” He murmured, maybe a little loudly just so Zayn could hear him.

 

“I’ll save you a plate, okay?” Louis said quietly watching as Harry placed Freddie down onto the mattress, creating a mound of pillows on the outside to prevent Freddie from rolling off. “You feel okay, Haz? You look a little peaky.” He touched the back of his hand to Harry’s forehead and frowned because he didn’t feel warm, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t coming down with something.

 

“I’m alright, just tired.” Without looking up at him, Harry sat down on the other side of the bed and picked at his thumbnail. “I’m actually kinda scared to go home, but I know I can’t avoid it forever.” He admitted, voice cracking half way through his explanation.

 

“Oh Harry,” Louis started sitting next to the younger boy and pulling him into his chest. “Don’t even worry about that. You’re going to stay here for as long as you need to to feel safe again. If you need us to sleepover at your house a few times to get you used to it again then that’s fine, but don’t you dare think for one moment that you’re in this alone cause you’re not, yeah? Remember when it was you telling me that?” Louis smiled remembering back to when he found out he was going to be a father, and Harry spent all night saying he had him and Niall and Liam. ‘You have me, and Niall, Liam, hell you have Freddie who loves you so much. We all love you, okay? We wouldn’t ever let you go through this on your own.”

 

He finishes with a deep breath, feeling Harry’s own shaky breaths as they’re exhaled onto his collar. He doesn’t even realize he said the ‘l’ word to him until Harry sniffles and mumbles, “I love you guys too.”

 

Against his own will, he finds his way back out to the living room, even though every atom in his being screamed to lay with the two boys. His boys, might be a little forward to say- but fuck it felt good thinking of it that way. He had made sure Harry was comfortable and that the blankets were all right and how he wanted them finally leaving the two in the darkness of the master room. He could only hope that his pillow would smell a little like the younger lad, (that _wasn’t_ creepy, okay? It was _hopeful_.)

 

As he’s about to turn the corner, sending himself into view of the other men in his house he starts to be able to hear what is being said. And surprise it’s about him.

 

And Harry.

 

“So he’s in a relationship with another man and he has a kid?” Zayn asks, and he doesn’t sound mad (he doesn’t have a right anyway) he sounds a little hurt and disappointed ( _definitely_ does not have a right for that one).

 

“What did you expect, Zayn?” And this one is Niall, “Did you _really_ think he was going to wait around for you for the rest of his life? Yeah he was upset but he got over it. He moved on.”

 

And wow, Louis doesn’t feel bad for Zayn in any way/shape/form but even he can recognize that as a low fucking blow.

 

“I think what Niall meant to say was that it’s been two and a half years, Z.” Liam interrupted quickly, probably trying to ease any of the growing tension.

 

“No Liam.” Louis says suddenly, feeling a swell of courage in his chest. Before Zayn says anything else about Harry and Freddie. “What Niall meant was that I’m completely moved on. And extremely happy.” He tacks on at the end, smirking when he sees a shiver go up Zayn’s spine. “And I would greatly appreciate that whatever negative things you might be thinking regarding my life, stay right where they are in your head.”

 

It takes a few seconds but Zayn eventually plasters on a (incredibly fake-you’re not fooling anyone) smile. He pushes over a takeaway box towards Louis and shrug. “Well I’m very happy for you.”

 

It only took two nudges from Liam to get Louis to attempt at a smile back.

 

~

 

“I can’t believe you guys are _engaged_!” Zayn says for the fifth time today. The pair in question smile bashfully and lean into each other, because they’re cute (gross) like that. Upon hearing the news Zayn jumped up and actually clapped. He legitimately jumped up as if he was in the stands of a footy game and gave a standing ovation to the two. It was probably the two beers languidly working their way through his bloodstream that's made him do it, either way Louis still laughs at him.

 

“We’re planning the wedding to be in the spring, so if you haven’t gone back to America, you’re more than welcome to come. The invitations are all being sent out next week, so it’ll say all the formalities like the date and time.” Niall gushes practically glowing from his spot underneath Liam’s arm.

 

While Liam fills Zayn in, Louis stands up and cracks his back. “I’m going to go check on the sleeping beauties.” He announces, taking his empty tea cup and plate towards the kitchen. He had declined on a beer, simply because it was only two in the afternoon and Freddie didn’t really appreciate the smell when he was trying to get a cuddle in. He quickly rinses the plate so the food won’t get stuck on it before he makes his way down the hallway. As he gets closer, he can hear muffled whispers and giggles, sounding suspiciously like Freddie’s.

 

When the door finally opens, his heart bursts like it always does when Freddie is interacting with Harry. “What’s going on in here?” He asks laughing at Freddie’s surprised squeal.

 

“Freddie say, ‘I woke Harry up by poking him in the eyes until they opened’” Harry says, smiling sleepily at Louis while pulling himself more upright - Freddie quickly following him.

“ _‘pen_!” Freddie squeals again tapping his open palm to Harry’s cheek.

 

“You’re right, his eyes are open now. Good job, baby.” Louis laughs walking towards the two and sitting down beside Harry’s legs. “How do you feel?” He asks quietly, pulling Freddie into his chest when he started to reach for him.

 

Harry smiled and looked down for a moment, before looking back up at Louis and nodding. “Much better, I think I was still overtired and emotional after Niall went all ‘mama bear’ on me in the kitchen. But my heart doesn’t feel like it's being squeezed from being so anxious anymore.”

 

“Good,” Louis smiles patting Harry’s knee before gasping and pulling a smiling Freddie away from where he was sticking wet fingers in his ears. “And just what do you think you’re doing? Hm?” He asks trying desperately to be serious, but like always, fails miserably.

 

Freddie, completely unbothered, smiles even wider before getting distracted with the light coming off Harry’s phone screen. “I saved you a plate, it was chinese so I took that chicken stuff you always get and snagged little bit of rice for you. Want me to go grab it?” Louis asks Harry, not liking the frown that has been slowly making it’s way onto his face since turning on the phone.

 

“I’ll come out and eat it,” Harry smiles, while a pretty blush makes its way onto his cheeks. “Is everyone still here? And who was that guy?” He asks quietly like he’s trying to keep someone else from hearing him ask.

 

“Yeah, they’re all still here. And that’s Zayn, my shitty ex-boyfriend. We dated for almost like six years and he got a new job out in LA and broke up with me, the day he was leaving.” Louis mutters because he’s not bitter, he’s not, he’s just mad.

 

Not about the breakup because that was three years ago and he truly is happy with his life now. He’s mad because he doesn’t know what Zayn is trying to do and it’s putting him on edge.

 

“Why is he here then?” Harry asks with a frown, and seriously he looks so confused and disgruntled that it is in no way fair on Louis’ heart.

 

“Honestly,” Louis sighs slumping down slightly, “I have no bloody clue. He got bored and wanted me back? He wanted to flaunt his awesome new life thinking I would still be miserable. Who knows. He’s always been mysterious.” He tries to tack on a laugh at the end but it just sounds wrong.

 

“Well that isn’t fair at all.” Harry says sounding truly upset, it puts a small smile on Louis’ face because honestly who is this guy? “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” He asks with a mischievous glint in his eyes, and it’s so sudden that Louis actually laughs.

 

“Well if you’re thinking that we make him think we’re together, I kind of didn’t correct him when he asked about it earlier.” Louis says sheepishly resolutely looking at Freddie, not daring to look up just yet.

 

Harry throws his head back and laughs so hard it’s borderline a squawk, and it’s so sudden that Freddie jumps out of his skin looking around wildly to find the source of the noise, only when he sees it’s Harry he actually starts laughing too. “So are we husbands or boyfriends?” Harry asks once he’s calmed down enough, wiping the tears away from his eyes.

 

“We are a happy couple, that’s all he needs to know.” Louis smiles, not actually believing Harry is alright with this and is planning on going along with it. He truly is amazing.

 

“Well what are we still doing in here?” Harry laughs standing up and holding out his hand for Louis to take. “We can’t act all coupley in here when they’re out in the living room. Well I mean we could but he’s not going to see it in here.” Harry says rubbing the rest of the sleep from his eyes.

 

With that, Louis stands and fits his hand in the younger lads, ( he actually stops when he realizes how big Harry’s hand is. He’s surprised his didn’t get lost in it). “Let’s go, shall we?” He smiles, giving Harry’s hand a squeeze.

 

And with that, the two head out to join their guests- hands intertwined and Freddie happily sat on Louis’ hip. If Niall and Liam give them a few funny looks they ignore them, because together they truly feel unstoppable. For the first time in a long time Louis feels like he can take on the world and nothing can pull him down from this high, and he has a suspicion it’s all because of the man (child/kitten/otherworldly being) who hasn’t let go of his hand since they put them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS. I went to Jimmy Fallon last week and he was so nice ! HE GAVE ME A HUG.  
> (My friend and I almost got lost in New York while trying to find our train back home but its all good.)
> 
> I hope everyone, who celebrated, had a wonderful Easter ! I used my iTunes gift-card to buy Mind of Mine, I'm really loving all the songs! What's your favorite off the album?
> 
> Also, let me know how you're all liking this, yeah? Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated ! :)  
> Happy Reading !!


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of tension- Very awkward - Very sappy

**-FlashBack-**

 

_Louis ran up the steps, taking two at a time, trying to get out of the rain as quickly as he could. Today sucked - his alarm had somehow turned off in the night so he was late to his first class, then in his rush to get out the door he forgot to grab his essay which was still sitting in the printer tray, he spilt his tea all down the front of his shirt when he bumped into another student coming out of the library, his boss said it was his last warning for being late to work, and to top it all off it was bloody raining outside._

_Did he mention he missed the train and had to walk home? In the rain? Today honestly could not get any worse, he thought as his phone started to vibrate from his pocket. “Hey babe!” He chirped, feeling slightly better just at the thought of seeing his boyfriend later on._

_“Hi Lou, can I come over a little earlier than we planned on?” Zayn asked, sounding slightly distracted- but that was Zayn for you._

_“Sure. Should I order the pizza now or should I wait for you to get here?” Louis asked balancing the phone between his left cheek and shoulder while trying to grab as much as he could from the living room that belonged in the sink._

_“Nah, I already ate. See you soon.” And with that Zayn hung up, leaving Louis dumbfounded, still very wet and cold._

_Louis rolled his eyes, not in the mood to deal with Zayn being an ass so he called in their regular pizza order and jumped in the shower to warm up while waiting for the food and Zayn._

_~_

_Louis walked down the hall-way fifteen minutes later with his coziest clothes and fuzzy socks adorning his feet just as Zayn walked in through the front door. “Oh did you meet him in the lobby?” Louis laughed noticing the pizza boxes in his arms._

_“Mhm.”_

_Louis’ brows furrowed slightly but didn’t take it to heart, Zayn always has his moody days and he doesn’t mean to direct it at anyone, sometimes it just happens. “Alright well, I’ll get us some drinks.” Louis said shaking his head slightly._

_When he walked back into the living room, Zayn had moved to the couch and pulled one of Louis’ blankets onto his lap. “C’mere then.” Zayn smiled lifting the corner of the blanket and motioning for Louis to join him._

_One movie and two boxes of pizza later, Louis is well on his way to falling asleep from his place happily nuzzled into Zayn’s side when his ‘pillow’ starts fidgeting. “Whassit?” He mumbles quietly, turning so his nose is against Zayn’s collarbone._

_“We need to talk.” Is all he gets and for some reason Louis’ stomach suddenly drops- it’s never good when someone (especially the person you’re in a relationship with) says that to you._

_As slowly as he can, Louis sits himself up and pivots his hips until he is facing the younger lad. “Talk about what, Zayn?” He asks hesitantly._

_Without saying another word, Zayn leans forward and reaches into his back pocket pulling out a long rectangular envelope that had been folded in half, most likely in order to fit it in said pocket. At this point, as he’s handing it over to Louis, Zayn can’t even look up- he’s been staring at the rip in Louis’ jogger ever since he sat up. Even more confused than he already was Louis un-does the flap and pulls out a single piece of paper. “You have plane tickets? Are we going on holiday?” He asks with a furrowed brow, and when Zayn shakes his head he shuts his mouth,_

_“I have a plane ticket. I’m going to Los Angeles.” He mutters quietly, and the bastard still won’t look at him._

_“Why are you going to Los Angeles, Zayn? I thought Doniyah lived in Seattle..” He asks biting his lip, he doesn’t know why his eyes suddenly feel wet or why his voice cracked a few times, he just doesn’t have a very good feeling about this whole thing._

_“I’m- uh, I’m moving there. And my flight is tomorrow afternoon.” He says by way of explanation. And the bastard doesn’t even look sorry._

_Louis stands up because no, he did not just hear that. He must have fallen asleep and this is a nightmare, so while pacing to and from the window he pinches his thigh, and to his horror he doesn’t wake up. This is real. He rounds on Zayn again ignoring the wetness coating his cheeks and tries not to scream. “What the fuck, Zayn?! Is this some kind of sick joke? Because i’m not fucking laughing!” He yells borderline hysterical. Somehow his hands find their way to his hair and he’s gasping for breath and he just wants Zayn to hold him and make him feel better, but he also doesn’t want Zayn to touch him right now._

_“Lou,” Zayn says suddenly sounding sad ( the bastard ) “I, I think it’s best if we see other people while I’m there. But...But once i get my feet on the ground I’ll call you yeah?”_

_“Get the fuck out!” Louis screams whipping around to pound his fists into Zayn’s chest. “If you walk out that door don’t ever come back. I don’t ever want you to call me again. If you walk out that fucking door Zayn we’re done.” Louis sobs, hands starting to shake. “Don’t fucking think you can come back when you realize what you gave up because I won’t be here waiting!”_

_It’s not until Liam and Niall find him three hours later, in a pile of his own sweat and tears that he realizes what’s happened. Not only did his boyfriend break up with him, but he’s also moving halfway across the world and he’s obviously been planning this. “I was so wrong.” He mumbles into Liam’s neck, still shivering. But if it’s from being cold or from his heart getting ripped out, well, he really couldn’t tell you._

_“About what, Lou?” Liam whispers sadly running his fingers through his friend’s hair, wishing he could gather up all his broken pieces and mend them back together. The worst part though, was that he knew he couldn’t do that- only Louis could fix himself._

_“Today got so much worse.”_

 

**-Present-**

 

“Calm down,” Harry whispers into Louis’ ear hours later, after Freddie has been put to bed and the five of them are (still) sitting in the living room. Louis, in the corner of the couch has slumped down all stretched out and has Harry curled up beside him cuddled on to his chest, much like how the two slept last night.

 

“Hmm?” Louis hums, and because (not really) Zayn is looking towards them he drags his lips from Harry’s temple down to the middle of his cheek, a small smile forming when he feels a dimple form beneath his lips.

 

“I can feel how tense you are, just relax babe.” Harry giggles quietly pressing a small kiss to the corner of Louis’ lips.

 

“They've been here for _seven_ hours.” He mutters into Harry’s neck huffing when the younger lad squirms and giggles, he's honestly screwed- everything this man does is a turn-on for Louis when normally not getting taken seriously is a major turnoff. He likes (loves) that Harry giggles whenever he gets too dramatic. And thankfully for him that's almost every twenty minutes.

 

“So Harry,” Zayn suddenly says clearing his throat from where he is across from them. “How did you two meet?” He looks so uncomfortable Louis tries his best not to laugh.

 

“Oh, Niall and Liam actually introduced us at one of their parties.” Harry says kindly, “Almost what, Lou? Three years?” The absolute bugger turns to the older lad and nuzzles his nose into his cheek, he knows exactly what he's doing. Louis is so proud and also so in love.

 

“Yeah, Halloween will make three years.” He smiles pressing a chaste kiss to Harry’s nose smiling at the pretty blush forming on Harry’s cheeks.

 

“What do you do for work, Harry? Are you a songwriter like Liam and Louis?” Zayn asks a little louder constantly trying to pull the two out of their little bubble and it makes Louis narrow his eyes at him.

 

“No, I am a writer but not that kind. I write columns for a couple of literary magazines. I'm actually in the process of publishing a book as well.” Harry says sheepishly blushing hard at Niall’s whoops and Liam’s proud smile.

 

“Louis hated English when we were in school, couldn't stand writing. Funny how things have changed huh Lou?” Zayn laughs taking another sip of his beer, thumbing at the neck of the glass bottle.

 

“I only hated it because I didn't like the forced structure of it.” Louis shrugs, pulling Harry closer to him. “Harry puts everything I've ever written to shame, he's brilliant.”

 

Harry pushes his burning face into Louis neck and now it's Louis who giggles he's just about to gloat some more when Freddie makes a few noises over the baby monitor. “I'll check on him.” Harry murmurs immediately, and with a kiss to Louis’s cheek he’s off to help soothe Freddie back to sleep.

 

“What the hell are you doing, Louis?” Zayn hisses when Harry disappears down the hall. It's so abrupt that Louis actually jumps a little and whips his head to look at him. He narrows his eyes and crosses his arms. “He's not even your fucking type.”

 

Louis laughs humorlessly, shaking his head slightly. “No Zayn, he's been my type all along.” Louis practically snarls. He can hear Harry through the monitor rocking Freddie back to sleep (in the rocking chair most likely) and he's quietly singing to him. It warms Louis’ heart.

 

“You used to make fun of people like him-”

 

“Shut the _fuck_ up, Zayn.” Louis says calmly standing up, “I told you not to come back thinking I'd be waiting for you, and you're just too bitter to accept that. You made your fucking bed three years ago and now you have to lay in it. Leave Harry and I alone. He didn't do _anything_ to you, fuck _I_ didn't do anything to you.” As he kept talking he got closer and closer to Zayn until their chests were pressed together and he was glaring into his ex’s eyes.

 

“Guys c’mon.” Niall says warningly standing up and stepping in between the two of them. “You know how Harry is with confrontation Louis, put an end to it before anything has a chance to even start.” And that’s all Louis needs to hear before he walks back over to the couch, sitting on the arm instead of his original position - too wound up to actually relax.

 

A few tense minutes go by, the whole time Liam keeps shooting worried glances in Louis’ direction and Zayn has not once looked up from where he’s scowling at his hands when Harry finally comes back. “I think I’m going to head to bed, I’m knackered.” He says giving everyone a polite wave as he walks towards Louis, pushing his thighs apart to stand between them. “G’night.” He murmurs sweetly ducking down to press his lips to Louis’.

 

In reaction to being kissed, Louis snaked his arms up and cupped the younger lads face keeping their lips together, smiling slightly when Harry sighs into the kiss and completely relaxes into his body, one hand resting on Louis left shoulder and the other clenching his shirt near his left hip. Louis honestly has no idea how long they’ve been kissing (no tongue just sweet presses of their lips together) when someone (fucking Zayn) clears their throat.

 

Louis sighs, trying really hard to contain himself while glancing over Harry’s shoulder to look at the other three. “Not to be rude or anything, but Haz and I had a late night last night (Zayn winces, just like Louis hoped) and we really need to get to bed, considering Freddie will probably be up in like three hours wanting some midnight cuddles. So, goodnight but get the fuck out.” Louis finishes standing up, but keeping his arm around Harry’s waist.

 

Niall laughs, happy as ever and Liam just smiles like he knows something they don’t, but the only thing that matters is that the three of them start packing up and make their way towards the door. Niall and Liam steal Harry for a moment while Louis walks right into Zayn’s space. “I’m fucking happy, do you understand? Do not ruin this for me because you’re finally realizing what a complete twat you were.” He hisses brushes some imaginary lint off of Zayn’s left shoulder. “Stay the fuck away from me and my family-” Louis gets cut off by Harry walking around him and surprising everyone in the room when he pulls Zayn into a hug. Louis can’t really hear much but Harry’s got a heart of gold, he wouldn’t be saying anything like Louis just was.

 

Finally (not like Louis was counting the seconds or anything) Harry steps back into his space and sidles up beside him rubbing at his eyes like a little kid. “Call me tomorrow Haz.” Niall says pecking Harry’s cheek before finally walking out with Zayn and Liam trailing behind him.

 

It’s not until their laying in bed, Louis so close to sleep that he can almost taste it that Harry huffs and rolls over so his head is on Louis’ chest.

 

“Alright?” Louis mumbles pushing his nose into Harry’s curls. Harry doesn’t answer immediately and Louis is certain he’s fast asleep that it gives him a fright when Harry mumbled something into his neck.

 

“I know they told you Lou.”

 

It takes Louis a few seconds to understand what he’s talking about, but when he puts two and two together his eyes flash open and he suddenly feels hot. “Don’t be mad at them, please. I just wanted to know how to help you.” He says quietly, subconsciously pulling the younger lad closer almost as if he’s trying to prevent him from running away.

 

“I’m not mad. I’m just really scared you’re not gonna like me anymore,” Harry says shakily clutching at Louis’ sleep shirt. “I don’t want you to not want me around Freddie anymore or something, because you’ll never know how much you’ve helped me just by allowing me to be apart of your life. I’ll never know how to thank you properly-” Louis guides Harry’s face up so it’s level with his and presses his lips to Harry’s, successfully silencing him.

 

“You’re talking absolute rubbish, Harry.” He mumbles before pressing his lips harder against his. Harry didn’t respond for a couple of seconds, body rigid and lips tight, until finally he relaxed completely into the bed while pulling the older lad closer, practically on top of him. Before Louis knows what’s happening, he’s slowing moving himself until he’s hovering over Harry, legs intertwined and fingers buried in hair.

 

Kissing Harry is unlike anything Louis has ever experienced. He’s so responsive and it’s obvious that he kisses with everything he has. Every move and touch is calculated but still smooth. He’s never felt so safe, in love, and turned on before with another person and he can only hope that he makes Harry feel the same way.

 

He doesn’t know how much time has passed by when Harry turns his head slightly, eyes glassy and cheeks rosy. He presses a kiss to Louis’ nose and sucks in a deep breath. “We better stop now before we have a situation.” He whispers wiggling his hips minutely so Louis understands.

 

Louis lets out a breathy laugh, nodding in agreements as he scoots back to his original position next to Harry. Louis watches on in amusement as Harry turns to face the other way and shimmies himself backwards until his back is pressed snug to Louis’ chest. “H?” Louis asks biting his lip trying not to laugh.

 

“I’m the little spoon, Louis. Get used to it.” He huffs, (trying to be serious but his giggles blow his cover for him) grabbing Louis wrist and pulling it over his hip cuddling down into the pillow.

 

“Why am I not surprised?” Louis asks laughing, burying his nose in Harry’s neck and settling down beside him.

 

~

 

When Louis wakes up, he’s not really awake. He’s in that weird state where he can hear and feel everything around him, but his dreams are trying desperately to pull him back in. He’s just about to succumb to them and stop fighting their pull when Harry starts tracing his fingers along Louis’ arm, (tracing his tattoos, Louis comes to realize) when he starts humming. It doesn’t ring a bell until he hits the bridge and Louis’ smile erupts over his sleep-bitten face.

 

 _“My head spinning around I can't see clear no more, what are you waiting for?”_ Louis can picture him perfectly mouthing along to the song, he’s only seen him do it a million times, since he has a crush(more like obsession) on Ellie Goulding, (not that he’s jealous or anything). He goes quiet after he finishes the song, and just as Louis is about to clap and embarrass him to just to see his pretty blush he murmurs something so quietly that Louis almost misses it completely. He doesn’t though.

 

“I hope you don’t mind, but I wasn’t pretending yesterday. I’m a shit actor you’ll come to learn.”

Whenever Louis is in this man’s presence, his face is always teetering on the edge of splitting in half he’s smiling so big, and it’s a constant expression on his face for the amount of time they’re together. But this morning he’s honestly convinced his smile is reaching his ears. He pulls Harry closer to him, getting a shocked gasp in return before pressing a sleepy kiss to his shoulder blade. “Me neither.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it's on the shorter side, I'm going to be so busy this weekend that I just wanted to get something up before I go MIA for a few days, but feel free to leave suggestions for the next chapters! how long should this be??
> 
> Happy Reading!! xxx


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birthday party, lots of fluff, and an unexpected turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long! I probably re-wrote this chapter at least four times because I just wasn't happy with how it was turning out, But I finally got over it and just went with the flow. lol. 
> 
> Let me know how your liking it so far!
> 
> (Also, should there be another baby for the couple in the near future??? :) )

( December)

 

“I’m home!” Harry called, biting back the urge to yawn as he made his way into the house following the sounds of laughter coming from the living room. This was something he would probably never get used to- coming home to people waiting for him, happily waiting for him.“Hi.” He smiled walking across the soft rug, plopping himself down on the couch next to Louis. “I missed you.”

 

Louis smiled with his eyes, heart warming as Freddie wiggled himself away from him and crawled up into Harry’s lap nestling into his neck, the beloved Curious George stuffie Gemma had given him on her last visit clutched tightly in his left hand. “Hi baby, someone didn’t want to go to sleep until they got to see you.” Louis explained considering it was close to an hour after Freddie’s normal bedtime.

 

“You silly goose, you must be so sleepy right now.” Harry whispered pressing a gentle kiss to the eleven month old’s rounded cheek. The only answer he got was a long sigh and little fingers gripping onto his shirt tighter. “How was your day?” Harry smiled, directing it at Louis while leaning closer to get a kiss, “I’m sure it was better than mine.”

 

Louis frowned and studied Harry’s face for a moment before pressing another gentle kiss to his full lips (yeah they do that now), “What happened baby?” He asked running his fingers through Harry’s curls, working his way through detangling the little snarls at the base of his neck. He knew he had a ton of meetings today with both his publicist and lawyer, the reason they had to cancel their trip to visit Santa at the mall, but he definitely wasn’t expecting the younger lad to come home looking like he aged fifteen years.

 

“Nick keeps calling my lawyer pretending to be someone on our side, to try and get the charges dropped. He didn’t show up today again, he just keeps postponing this dragging it out and I don’t know how much more I can take. I wanna be able to go out with you two, and know that you or Freddie won’t be in any danger, but he won’t sign the damn restraining order-”

 

“Hey,” Louis interrupted gently, placing his hands on Harry’s cheeks to get him to look at him, “He’s not gonna touch you, okay? He’s not going to hurt you, or Freddie, or me. I promise. He’s going to slip up eventually and he’s not going to get away with this. He doesn’t know where to find you anymore, and even if he did I wouldn’t let him near you. I’m going to keep you safe baby.” Louis whispered, leaning forward to press his forehead to the younger lads.

 

**-FlashBack-**

 

_“Hey, H?” Louis called walking down the hallway back to the bedroom with two cups of tea in each hand. “Can we talk about something?”_

_“Oh boy, it’s never good when you’ve been thinking.” Harry sighs dramatically dodging the kick Louis aims at his shin while kneeing up the bed to sit beside him against the headboard. “What about?” He presses a kiss as thanks to Louis chin and snuggles in close, the crisp fall morning air working its way in through the window._

_“Move in with me.” Louis blurts out biting his lip as Harry sits up slowly and turns to look up in absolute shock, eyes wide and mouth hanging wide open. “I planned this a lot better in my head, it was going to be written on Freddie’s onesie or summat when you changed him but just, I can’t wait any longer. Please move in with me, with us? We love you here and you spend every weekend here, wouldn’t it just make more sense to live here?” Louis took a big gulp of air, looking anywhere other than at Harry. His heart was jack-rabbiting in his chest that he almost missed Harry taking his mug and placing it beside his on the side table. He didn’t miss, however, Harry swinging his left leg over his lap and nestling himself down on his upper thighs._

_“Really? You want me to move in with you?” Harry asked quietly, biting his lip. His fingers made a feather-light path up from Louis’ abs to around the back of his neck settling in the base of his hairline. “I can be quite ocd, and I tend to move around a lot in my sleep.” Harry said quietly moving his eyes between Louis’ lips and his eyes while his forehead slowly got closer to Louis’._

_Louis cleared his throat, “I know.” He mumbled resting his hands on Harry’s hips, using his thumb to rub a pattern where the bone raised his skin. “You’ve basically been living here for the past two months, I can’t let you go now.” He pushed his head forward hoping to catch Harry’s lips with his own and barely managed to suppress the whine when the younger lad pulled away._

_Louis forced his eyes to stay open, although it was quite easy considering Harry hadn’t kissed him yet. Instead he was looking at Louis with a shit eating grin on his face, his body practically vibrating with excited energy. “Well that’s good then,” he finally said tightening his fingers in Louis hair, “I’d be very upset if you tried to let me go.” He whispered with a smile finally closing the distance and kissing Louis._

_“Dada! Ah-ah!”_

_Louis slumped down, this time letting his whine escape him, because honestly, he should’ve known better. That was his son afterall._

_“Welcome to your new life, Mr. Styles.” He said rubbing a hand down his face but unable to keep the smile out of sight, “I’m probably going to give you daily heart attacks with my messiness, and my beautiful son is going to somehow know whenever we get a moment to ourselves and do his very best to bring the attention back to himself.”_

_“I already love it.” Harry said quietly like it was a secret. And before Louis knew what was happening Harry pressed a kiss to his nose then took off to go and get Freddie. While Louis sat back up and took a sip of his now cold tea he could hear Harry through the baby monitor, “Guess what snugglebum, we’re going to get to see each other everyday now..” He could hear the loud smooches that Harry was most likely placing on Freddie’s cheeks along with the answering giggles from his son and something suddenly warmed up inside of him._

_“I’m so screwed.” He muttered with the smile that has been sitting on his face since the day he met Harry, and with one final gulp of cold tea he got up to go find his two boys._

**-Present-**

 

“Dada.”

 

Louis turned his face away from Nemo on the telly, the only light in the room coming from the blue colors of the sea on the screen. He locked eyes with his sons (very awake) baby blues and smiled, “What lovey?” he asked pressing a kiss to Freddie’s forehead while pulling up the comforter to keep the chill in the air away from his little body.

 

Freddie wiggled a little and lifted his head from where it had been resting on Louis’ chest. “Ah-ah, shh.” He pointed out over his shoulder, pointing his little finger to where Harry was in fact fast asleep on the other side of the bed. His chest pressed to Freddie’s back making him sandwiched between the two adults, his face turned down towards his bicep where little tufts of air caused a few fallen curls to move each time he exhaled.

 

“He’s very sleepy,” Louis agreed turning onto his side so Freddie could cuddle right up into him. “Just like you should be, silly. Aren’t you tired?” Louis asked as he ran his fingers through the baby fine hair atop Freddie’s head.

 

“No.” He said simply pressing his giggles into the hollow of his throat.

 

Louis smiled and rolled his eyes playfully. “You don’t want to be tired for the party tomorrow though, bubba. All your aunties are coming to play with you, are you so excited to see them?” He used the arm that wasn’t pinned underneath Freddie’s body to rub up and down his back hoping to settle him enough he would be able to drift off. He felt his little toes wiggling against the top of his thigh, as his little body seemed to melt more into his own. “Peebs? Lots?” He asked curiously drawing the pattern of Louis’ tattoos with his fingertips.

 

“Yes Auntie Phoebe and Lottie will be here, and Fizzy and Daisy and Doris-”

 

“Ne-ne!” Freddie interrupted excitedly perking up for a moment before cuddling back into Louis’ chest.

 

“Yes, baby. Ernie will be here too.” Louis laughed quietly, pressing gentle kisses to the toddler’s forehead. “And Auntie Gemma, are you going to show her your new Georgie shirt?” at the mention of his favorite character Freddie pulled the soft stuffie out from under the covers and pressed a loud kiss to his nose. “ “unny.” he stated, before being interrupted by a yawn.

 

“He’s very funny, and silly huh?” Louis whispered, and while Freddie was distracted he used the opportunity to reach for the remote and switch off the telly. “Mhm.” was his only response and Louis closed his eyes allowing his body to melt into the bed. “Night-night, baby boy I love you.” he whispered pressing a final kiss to Freddie’s forehead.

 

“Lub you, Dada.”

 

~

 

“Freddie, remember the song we practiced in the kitchen?” Louis furrowed his eyebrows, mind still clouded by the want to drift back off to sleep. He was aware of the fact that Harry and Freddie got out of bed probably a half hour ago, and he was pretty sure they made breakfast if the smell of pancakes was anything to go by but what the hell was he talking about, a song?

 

“Appy bir-day!” Freddie whisper shouted, and it was obvious by his giggles that he had his mouth covered with his little hands trying to quiet himself.

 

“That’s right, bubba. When Dada wakes up we’re going to sing it to him okay?” Harry voice sounded closer than before, and it sounded like he was now behind him after crossing the room to his side of the bed. He heard something get set down on his bed and buried his face into his pillow, he was curious as hell but he just wanted five more minutes of sleep. “Lou, babe? Wake up lovely.” Harry leaned down and pressed a trail of kisses from Louis’ temple all the way to the corner of his lips, smiling when he felt Louis puckering his lips expecting one to be placed there but instead he pulled back resisting the urge to giggle at his disgruntled face. “Freddie and I have a surprise for you.”

 

At the mention of his son’s name he felt a weight placed on the back of his thighs, that felt suspiciously Freddie shaped. “Dada?” was whispered right before curious fingers poked at his stubbled jaw and nose. “Dada. ‘pen pease.” Louis couldn’t stop the laugh from bubbling out his mouth as he felt Freddie feeling around his eyes. I mean, the kid just asked him to open his eyes and said please.

 

“Good manners, snuggles.” Harry giggled running a hand through Louis hair smiling when squinted blue eyes met his.

 

“Wakey, wakey birthday boy!” Harry said excitedly picking up Freddie from the bed and setting him on his hip, “Ready to sing?”

 

The song wasn't sung correctly, it was choppy and repetitive but it still brought tears to Louis’ eyes, “My birthday isn't for another week and a half.” He said chuckling wetly. He pushed himself up and then turned around leaning back into the pillows and opening up his arms. “C’mere then you two.”

 

Harry grinned and straddled his lap, Freddie flinging himself at Louis and burying his face in his father's neck, “‘Appy bir-day Dada” he mumbled pecking his lips to Louis throat. Harry leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss to Louis lips, “I know but today is your birthday party so why not start the day off with a dress rehearsal for the actual day?”

 

Louis rolled his eyes playfully and shook his head. “You're ridiculous.” He laughed tickling Freddie's sides, “And you sang so beautifully baby, thank you.” He smiled kissing his son’s little nose.

 

Once the three had enough cuddles, Harry set Freddie up between the two with his Finding Nemo tray to hold his cut up pancake, “I figured a little Nutella would be a lot cleaner than syrup.” Harry explained when he saw Louis eyeing the hazelnut spread on Freddie’s pancake. Louis hummed in agreement and watched for a moment as Freddie allowed Harry to put a bib around his neck before digging in, little fingers grasping the squares and guiding them to his mouth -his wiggling toes poking out at the end of his tray.

 

Louis took a sip of his tea and met Harry's eye over Freddie's head. “You're way too good to us, H.” He said quietly watching the younger lad hold a sippy cup up to Freddie's lips so he could take a sip without getting anything sticky. A pretty blush rose on Harry cheeks and he smiled sheepishly, “I know you'd do this all for me, and I know you appreciate it, so I really don't mind.” He shrugged.

 

~

 

Louis looked around the crowded room, a glass of beer in his hand. He watched as Ernie and Doris, now four, sat in the toy corner with Freddie playing a game they all made up together. He saw Lottie, Fiz, and Gemma gushing about something with their phones lit up in both their hands. Liam and Niall were sat on the couch opposite them with Daisy and Phoebe between them telling stories most likely of their new school; an easy smile on both men's faces as they patiently listened. And Harry; patient, sweet Harry was sat between both their mums- face red and with a cup of warm cider held close to his chest like he was cold and trying to warm himself up.

 

“Your mum hates me and the girls won't even come near me.” A voice said in his ear the warmth of a new (unwelcomed) body pressed against his side.

 

Louis suppressed and eye roll as he watched Freddie toddle over to Harry; Ernie and Doris trailing behind him, the three holding plates of the pretend food set. Harry’s eyes lit up as he accepted a plate with a piece of lettuce, a cupcake, and a chicken wing picking each one up to (pretend) nibble on them, Freddie smiling up at him showing all the teeth in his mouth.

 

“Quit feeling sorry for yourself, Zayn.” Louis said keeping his eyes locked on his two boys. “I’ve said it once, I’ll keep saying it; you made your bed so don’t come crying to me because now you have to lay in it.” He sung sarcastically then turned on his heel and made his way into the kitchen smiling at Robin and Dan while he rinsed out his beer bottle, “I haven’t seen that smile in quite some time, Lou.”

 

Louis turned around and crossed his arms playfully at Dan’s joking. “Oh give it a rest.” he laughed snatching a water bottle off the counter before sitting down at the table with the other men. “I’m very happy.” he said sheepishly blushing at Dan’s (know-it-all) huff.

 

“And that’s speaking lightly, you’re completely smitten aren’t you Lou?” Dan asked quietly, with a kind (parent-like) smile on his face.

 

Before Louis could answer Robin shifted in his seat to turn towards Louis, “I haven’t seen Harry this happy since, god- probably since he was starting Uni.” Robin shook his head a little and laughed quietly to himself before looking back up at Louis’ eyes, “I speak for myself when I say thank you. Anne will most likely corner you and thank you relentlessly later, but, really. Thank you for making him smile like that.”

 

“Oh god,” Louis laughed shakily bringing up a hand to dab under his eyes. “I haven’t done anything special,”

 

“Yeah but that’s how you know it’s meant to be, the two of you don’t have to do anything outrageous, you don’t have to try. That’s special, and it doesn’t come around often so don’t let that go.” Robin smiled again, reaching over to squeeze Louis’ shoulder.

 

A sudden commotion came from the living room and before Louis could even react Harry was walking in with Freddie on his hip (his favorite spot these days) heading for the freezer. “Everything okay?” Louis asked noticing Freddie’s bottom lip starting to wobble.

 

“We’re okay,” Harry said to put Louis at ease, knowing how he got when he thought something was really wrong. “Freddie took a little tumble and let's just say the coffee table won.” He explained grabbing one of the soft ice packs, holding it to Freddie’s left temple.

 

“Dada, ouchie.” Freddie sniffled gripping Harry’s shirt but reaching for his father with his free hand. Sometimes he didn’t know who he wanted to hold him, so he’d want to be squished between the two adults, not that either of them minded in the slightest.

 

“Aw, baby.” Louis said trying to hold in a giggle, “You’re so brave, you know that?” Louis said walking over and rubbing the toddlers back. “No tears c’mon now. It’s almost cake time, want to help me blow out the candles?” And just like that the tears were gone and all was okay in the world again.

 

“Yes pease! Yes pease!” Freddie practically squealed diving from Harry’s chest to Louis’. Now that he had his son in his arms he could see his temple and noticed a small bump was forming, but they’d cross that bridge when they got to it, (most likely bedtime tonight).

 

“Do you remember all the words to the song, bubs?” Harry asked as he pulled out the sheet cake and started meticulously placing candles into the icing. “Mhmm.” Freddie grinned twirling his fingers through his father's hair. Louis smiled at Freddie and placed a loud kiss to his chubby cheek, relishing the high pitched giggle he got in return.

 

“C’mon you little messer, let’s go tell everyone it’s almost cake time.” Freddie went willingly to Dan and with his arms now free Louis reached out and grabbed Harry’s hips, pulling the younger lad into his chest.

 

“They didn’t interrogate you too badly in there did they?” He murmured placing light kisses to Harry’s collarbones and neck. He could both feel and hear Harry’s breathy giggle, and smiled against the skin of his throat, pulling him even tighter to his body.

 

“No, but I did find out some rather cringe-worthy stories of your childhood my love.” Harry whispered back, lacing his right hand into the hair on the back of Louis’ head. Louis squawked into his neck causing Harry to throw his head back and laugh.

 

Louis lost count of how long they had been alone in the kitchen together so when he heard a hesitant voice (fucking Liam) call out “Is it safe to come in now or are you still kissing?” He couldn’t even be annoyed because for the first time in his life he didn’t want to hide, he wanted everyone to see the man he was in love with, wanted them to know how much he cared for them and see the way he looked at him. He wanted to show him off because out of everyone Harry could’ve picked, he picked Louis.

 

“I suppose so.” He sighed dramatically, smiling when Harry giggled into his neck.

 

~

 

“Louis?” Harry whispered giddily, barely containing his excitement. He was practically vibrating with excitement. “Lou babe, wake up.” He whispered a little bit louder, deciding to get up and just lay on top of the older lad, hoping that would pull him from his slumber.

 

“Harry,” Louis whined, dragging out the vowel. “You know I’m hungover why are you waking me up before the little monster gets up?” he whined again, pushing his face as far as he could into his pillow.

 

“Louis he signed the papers.” Harry practically squealed. “He signed the papers! I’m _free_ , I’m finally free!” Harry bounced himself up and down on the back of Louis’ legs, using his fingertips to gently tickle his ribs.

 

“Are you serious?” Louis asked suddenly sounding a lot more awake. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked over his shoulder at the younger lad, noticing the (hopefully happy) tears streaming down his face. “He actually signed the papers and agreed to the restraining order?” Louis reached back and pulled Harry down onto the bed beside him. Now it was Louis who straddled Harry’s lap, leaning forward to cup his face in his hands.

 

“My lawyer sent me the email last night and I just read it.” Harry practically squealed.

 

“Oh baby,” Louis smiled so big his face hurt, “Baby I’m so happy for you.” Louis gushed leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

 

Harry giggled wetly, chasing Louis’ lips to kiss him harder. “I love you so much,” he muttered winding his arms around the older lad’s neck. “So, so much. You and Freddie mean the world to me, make me so happy.” He gasped out as Louis trailed biting kisses down the front of his throat.

 

Hours later, Harry had a permanent smile on his face as Louis let Niall and Liam in for their saturday morning breakfast. Freddie ran to greet them, hugging their legs as tight as he could before he toddled back to his blanket where it was in front of the telly.

 

“Jesus Lou, what did you do to him? He’s in a trance!” Niall laughed sitting down beside Harry and poking one of the (many) love bites on his neck. Harry languidly moved his face to look at Niall and smiled even wider, cuddling into his best mate's chest. “It’s such a good day today.” he mumbled happily burying his face in Niall’s neck.

 

Niall giggled and looked over at Louis raising his eyebrows at the matched marks on the other lads neck. “Care to explain?” he laughed.

 

“We just had a reason to celebrate this morning,” Louis laughed too happy to care about his friend's teasing. He was about to tell them the good (amazing) news when the front foor opened and closed again.

 

“Oh that must be Zayn, he said he was bringing someone he’s been seeing.” Liam explained unpacking the bag from Niall’s bakery. Louis nodded biting his lip, moving over to sit on the other side of Harry. Whether he liked it or not, Zayn had been slowly making his way back into their friend group - but as long as Harry was near him to keep him grounded he honestly didn’t care.

 

“Hey guys sorry I’m late,” Zayn said breathlessly walking into the living room, someone standing behind him. “Hi Freddie.” He smiled towards the boy in question, who looked at him wide eyed before running towards Louis and Harry- it took everything in Louis not to laugh. While he was helping his son crawl up into his lap he heard Niall gasp and Harry go absolutely rigid beside him on the couch. “What happened, are you sick?” Louis asked quietly leaning over to feel his forehead, but Harry wouldn’t look at him - it was like he was paralyzed and he couldn’t move his eyes even if he wanted to.

 

“What..” Louis turned to look at Zayn and felt jaw drop- but within seconds he snapped himself out of it and stood up. “What _the fuck_.”

 

“Um,” Zayn said nervously rubbing the back of his neck. “Everyone this is my friend, Nick.” he said stepping to the side as Nick stepped forward. He sent a smirk at everyone in the room before his eyes landed on Harry.

 

“Hello everyone.”


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some old 'friends', some new friends, and lots of Christmas cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh it's here! Sorry for the long wait! But as of today my finals are officially over which hopefully means my updates will be a lot more frequent! I hope the wait was worth it!
> 
> I didn't really get a chance to edit this, so if you see any grammatical/spelling errors please (kindly) let me know in the comments! I'm definitely going to go back in the near future and thoroughly edit this chapter so bear with me.
> 
> Also, please please please, leave some suggestions for what you guys want to read/see happen in the rest of this fic. I would love to see some ideas for future chapters. :) 
> 
> Happy Reading! xx

“Hello everyone.”

 

Louis swore he saw red- didn’t even think twice before standing up and rushing up to the two of them. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing here?” He spat over Zayn’s shoulder since the Bradford man quickly stepped in Louis’ path (at least he still has his common fucking sense). 

 

“Louis what the fuck?!” Zayn hissed pushing at his shoulders slightly to create more space between the two. “I brought him here because Liam said I could. Nick and I have been seeing each other recently and I wanted to introduce him to everyone.” Zayn muttered quickly sounding insulted. 

 

Louis shook his head, moving his eyes to Zayn’s face. He knew everything was going too well to be in the clear. “He’s not welcome here, Zayn. I don’t want him in my house, I don’t want him near my son, and I definitely don’t want him near Harry.” Louis seethed pressing closer to Zayn’s chest - hoping to convey the message that he was completely, one hundred percent serious. Behind him he could hear Harry’s labored breathing; and the combined efforts of Freddie and Niall to calm him down. He felt a hand on his left shoulder and turned to meet Liam’s worried eyes; he knew he needed to calm down but he couldn’t. He was in full protective mode. 

 

“Harry’s a grown man, Louis. He can handle himself.” Zayn spat and that was all Louis had to hear before lunging forward and grabbing the collar of his ex’s shirt. 

 

“How about you ask Nick here about his past, hm? Ask him how he treats his boyfriends.” Louis spat. He pushed Zayn away from him and used the moment he was trying to right himself on his feet to walk around him and get in Nick’s space. “You and I both know you shouldn’t be here. You should’ve fucking stopped five hundred feet ago.”

 

“Aw I can’t join you all for breakfast?” Nick asked pouting out his bottom lip - really, Louis cannot be blamed for winding up his right arm and connecting his fist with Nick’s nose. 

 

“Louis!” Zayn screamed dropping down with Nick while trying to keep him upright. 

 

“Liam,” Louis said turning around shaking out his fist, “Call the police, tell them Mr. Grimshaw here is breaking the restraining order and won’t leave.” 

 

Thankfully, thankfully, Harry had Freddie cuddled into his shoulder, so there was no chance that little eyes saw what he just did to the other grown man. “C’mon baby, let’s get you down the hall.” Louis said soothingly not wanting to embarrass Harry any further- he didn’t acknowledge the tears pouring down the younger lads face, and the shake in his hands as he reached for Louis’.

 

He got Harry to his feet, an arm wrapped securely around the younger lad and his son, “I’m so proud of you, you are so brave. Do you know that? So brave.” He murmured right into Harry’s ear, (no one else needed to hear - it was solely for Harry.) It was when he was leading Harry down the hall that the younger lad stepped away and walked over to Zayn, (he was now sitting on the couch, a safe distance from Nick who was being cornered by the door).

 

“Listen, I know you don’t like me,” He started sitting beside the raven haired man while placing a hand on his forearm. “I know you think I stole him from you, but I wouldn’t lie about this Zayn. Nick is an abusive, possessive, coward of a man. I wouldn’t wish the pain he caused me on my worst enemy.” Harry said shakily, eyes trained on his flannel covered knees. “Whatever it takes for you to believe me, I’ll do. Hospital records, therapist notes, want me to call my fucking mom and you can hear about when he turned my phone off so I couldn’t even speak with her for three months?” Harry’s voice started to raise but he quickly calmed himself, knowing he needed to get this all out. “I’ll show you the scars, I’ll show you anything Zayn. But please for the love of God, get away from him before he can get his grip on you. Because once he does, it’s a scary life.” With a final squeeze to his arm Harry stood up and turned to go back to Louis, he knew he did all he could, now it was completely up to Zayn. 

 

“Wait,” Zayn stood up and grabbed Harry’s hand pulling him back around until he was able to wrap his arms around his shoulders - pulling him into a tight hug. “Please don’t think I did this intentionally, I had no idea. I’m so sorry, Harry.” he said shoving his face into Harry’s shoulder. 

 

“Oh look, Nicky-Boy,” Niall said smugly, “Here comes your policeman friends.”

 

“Oi, Harry! You think a piece of paper is going to stop me? I’ll find you wherever you try to go, you can’t hide from me.” Nick snarled as two policemen walked in looking around at all the men, assessing the situation. 

 

Louis stepped forward, Freddie still on his hip and held out his free hand to the taller officer. “Louis Tomlinson,” He started shaking the officer's hand. “My boyfriend has a restraining order against that man, and he still came here to torment him. He didn’t do anything directly to him, but that’s because we all stepped in before he even had a chance.”

 

The two officers nodded and while the shorter of the two went to Nick, handcuffs all ready to go around his wrists, the taller, Officer Stevens according to the name written on his uniform walked over to where Harry was still hanging back by the hallway - trying to keep his distance. 

 

“Hey mate,” The officer said kindly holding out his hand much like Louis did to him. Trying to gain his trust, Louis thought absentmindedly. “Can we step outside for a moment? I just need a quick statement from you, then we’ll be on our way and I’ll personally make sure this man never bothers you again.”

 

Harry bit his lip, looking over Officer Stevens shoulder searching around the room for Louis’ eyes. “You’re fine.” Louis said soothingly, “Just tell him what happened okay? We’ll be right in here waiting for you love.” Harry gave a small smile and nodded, at Louis or the officer he wasn’t really sure.

 

“Louis, please don’t think I did this on purpose.” Zayn pleaded as the front door shut softly after Harry. 

 

“Honestly Zayn,” Louis said quietly, “I don’t know what I should be thinking right now. I would hope you’re still like the man I knew growing up- and I know you’re not stupid, so why the fuck would you be wasting time with a scumbag like Nick?”

 

“Louis, lower your voice it’s freaking Freddie out.” Liam warned coming closer to him in order to hand Freddie his stuffed rabbit. Louis frowned and looked at his son still in his arms, noting his wide eyes and pouty lips. 

 

“I’m sorry love bug, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He whispered pressing a kiss to his nose, feeling lighter at the instant smile that graced Freddie’s face. 

 

Once Harry came back in and settled down on the couch clutching Freddie to his chest and pressing as close as he could to Louis’ side, Louis looked at the other men watching them from the other side of the room. “I think it’s best if we postpone breakfast for another day.” He never took his eyes off of Harry’s face while he spoke trying to gauge how upset he was without having to ask. (Harry had an amazing poker face though, fuck)

 

“Lou want us to watch Freddie for a couple of hours? So you guys can have some alone time?” Liam asked cautiously taking his coat that Niall was holding out for him and pushing his arms through the sleeves. 

 

Louis smiled but shook his head, watching as Harry shoved his face into the baby’s shoulder trying to keep him as close as possible. “Thanks but no thanks, these two depend on each other. I don’t have the heart to separate them.” He leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to Harry’s temple, giving Freddie one as well when he whined at being ‘forgotten’.

 

“No they can stay,” Harry whispered while Louis was close to him, “I want the distraction - at least for a little bit.”

 

Louis pulled away and looked into his eyes, trying to find any fault to his statement and when he was satisfied that Harry was being truthful and didn’t just feel bad at kicking them out he nodded. “You know what guys? Stay for a little bit. I’m going to go and make another pot of tea.”

 

~

 

‘A few hours’ actually turned into the better part of their Saturday, but Louis really couldn’t bring himself to be too upset over it when he saw Harry smile or giggle, squished between himself and Niall. Niall (as predicted) followed Harry down the hall when he went to change his trackies- Freddie felt like being a ‘big-boy’ which ended in the contents of Harry’s water bottle all over his lap, (Louis only laughed for a few seconds). Louis was happy though, that when the two re-emerged from the hall there was no sign of tears or sniffles, the two were just a little more clingy to each other. A fact that did not (definitely) make Louis jealous.

 

At some point, Freddie crawled up onto Louis chest with his football blanket clutched in his little grasp, shoved his face into his father’s neck and fell fast asleep. It didn’t take long for Harry to follow his lead and place his head on Louis’ lap( his face buried in Louis’ stomach- Louis did not squeal at that)- his gentle, quiet snores alerting the other men that the curly haired lad had fallen asleep as well. 

 

“It’s so cute how he does that, Lou.” Niall gushed, pointing out how Freddie kept a gentle hand on Louis’ cheek resting over his stubble. Liam pulled his fiance closer to his chest, pressing a firm kiss to his temple while giggling at his heart eyes when he looked at Freddie. 

 

Louis smiled and kissed his son’s head as carefully as he could considering he was acting as a pillow for not one but two boys. “When Haz has him he grips his curls, we think it’s so when he wakes up he knows who’s holding him.” Louis explained, able to hear the fondness overload in his own voice. 

 

“He’s very clever,” Liam smiled running his fingers through his short hair, “Remember when we watched him when he was like three months and he already knew how to pretend to be asleep?”

 

“Liam that was because he knew you were trying to feed him pureed veggies, anyone would pretend to be asleep in that type of situation.” Niall laughed, pressing a kiss to the older lads lips so he knew he didn’t mean it. 

 

“So what are you guys doing for the holidays? Are you going up to Donny?” Liam asked grabbing the sofa throw off the back and spreading it over himself and Niall. 

 

“Actually Haz and I were thinking about inviting our families down here. So then we can spend time with everyone and not have to relocate to different houses.” Louis said shoving one of the couch pillows under his left arm to help support Freddie. “We’re going to try to set up a day with Brianna as well. Haz wants to meet her and Bri wants to meet him, and you know, see Freddie as well. We’re thinking of boxing day, everything should be chilled enough for like a lunch or afternoon get together.” 

 

“Oh that’s nice!” Niall said scratching at his chin. Between all of them, Niall was the closest (after Louis, of course) to Brianna. They were so similar in their personalities it would have been kind of weird if they didn’t get along. “Is she coming home?”

 

“Yeah through New Years, I think. Then she has to get back out to LA and you know, make the world more fashionable.” Louis said huffing playfully. 

 

“Who’s Brianna?” Zayn asked from his spot over on the recliner. Louis was sure he had left since he had been so quiet. 

 

“She’s one of our friends - and Freddie’s mom.” Liam explained, pushing the food containers out of the way so he could stretch out his feet in front of the couch. 

 

“Wait. Freddie’s mom?” Zayn asked sitting upright and looking across the room to the ‘family’ taking up the main couch. “I thought he was your’s and Harry’s.” he mumbled so confused that in any other circumstance Louis would laugh at his distress but he was having a bit of trouble breathing after hearing Zayn. 

 

“You thought he was Harry’s?” Is all he can manage, feeling his heart start to go faster barely noticing Harry was moving slightly on his thigh - meaning he was close to waking up. 

 

“Well what the hell was I supposed to think? I mean the baby adores him, kinda looks like him. And it’s not like you told me anything different so I just assumed.” Zayn explained with wide eyes, gesturing wildly with his arms. 

 

Louis glanced down at his son, probably forming a drool patch on his shirt that was bigger than his own small body, then trailed his eyes to the overgrown baby who was asleep on his lap. He ran a gentle finger through Harry’s hair and had to bite back the smile the was (so desperately) trying to form on his face. Someone actually thought that the three of them were a real family. I mean, Louis thought that anyways; but just the thought of someone else considering them a little family made his heart warm and his toes tingle. His fingers that were still in Harry’s hair felt the movement of the younger lad waking up before he saw anything. 

 

He took his fingers and pushed the curls back so he was able to look into Harry’s hazy green eyes. “Hi love,” He said gently, sliding his hand down so it was cradling Harry’s chiseled jaw. 

 

Harry smiled and pushed his face into Louis’ stomach for another thirty seconds before braving the light and sitting up. “How long was I asleep?” He mumbled, cuddling up close again in order to put his head on Louis’ shoulder. One of his (giant) hands rested on Louis’ thigh, while the other reached over to gently rub Freddie’s back. 

 

“Not long, maybe forty-five minutes.” Louis turned his head and kissed Harry’s forehead several times, using his free arm to place over his shoulders to keep him close to his own body. Harry hummed, probably still half asleep, and pressed his face into the hollow of Louis’ throat; which was both his and Freddie’s safe place. 

 

“H, I think we were going to get some lunch soon and Lou said you’d like the chicken caesar wrap, that sound okay?” Niall asked from the other sofa; he was still leafing through the takeout menu, but peered over the top while he spoke to his best mate. 

 

“And chips.” 

 

Niall laughed as quietly as he could since there was a sleeping baby in the room after all, and shook his head playfully. “How could we ever forget the chips.” Liam hummed while peering over his shoulder, looking through all the options for wraps or sandwiches. “Forgetting chips is committing a crime.”

 

~

 

Louis was pacing. 

It’s not that he was nervous persay, but he was definitely anxious with anticipation for the day. So yeah, maybe he was pacing. Only a little bit though. 

 

Freddie was sitting on the couch, the perfect little angel that he was (ten minutes ago he was running around the house naked refusing his clothes - they worked together and moved past that) sat up on the couch with a bowl of grapes and cheese as his mid-morning snack, while Louis bit off all his nails. 

 

The thing was, Brianna managed to fly back home a week early so Louis lost all his time to get ready for their reunion. He was excited because he missed his best friend so much, but he was nervous too because what if Freddie didn’t like her? He hoped he did. He fixed his hair in the hall mirror for the fifth time before the doorbell went off, signalling her arrival. 

 

“Freddie, love. Daddy’s friend is here, are you gonna say hi like a big boy?” Louis smiled when he received an excited nod, and made his way to the front door. He took a last deep breath and opened it, barely managing to get it open all the way before he had an armful of tanned skin and long brown hair. 

 

“Louis! I missed you so much!” She squealed into his neck, squeezing him as tight as she could. After a few minutes she pulled back wiping away the (happy) tears from under her eyes and got a good look at Louis. “Jeez, Lou. You look amazing! Not nearly as old as I was expecting.” She smirked pecking his cheek while grabbing her bags that she had dropped in his entry way. 

 

“God Bri, you’ve been here thirty seconds and you’re already giving me a hard time. Nothing has changed I see.” He laughed shaking his head fondly. 

 

He helped her pick up one of the heavier bags with a furrowed brow and brought her into the warm house, helping her out of her coat. “What the hell is all this?” He laughed peering into a bag, jaw dropping when he saw bows and wrapping paper. 

 

“Christmas presents!” She said like it was obvious. 

 

While she was taking off her scarf and thick winter boots Louis noticed his little man had wandered into the entryway probably after hearing all the commotion and picked him up pressing a kiss to his round cheek. “Briana, you ready to meet Freddie?” He asked, smiling when she whipped around to face him; tears brimming her eyes within seconds. 

 

“Oh my gosh, Louis. The pictures do no justice - he’s gorgeous.” She said, smile growing as she spoke. 

 

Louis blushed and smiled at Freddie who was looking at him curiously. “Freddie can you say hi to daddy’s friend? She hasn’t seen you since you were a itty-bitty baby.” He said making his eyes go wide. 

 

Freddie giggled and turned shyly towards Briana, opening and closing his hand as a greeting before getting embarrassed and hiding his face in his father’s neck. 

 

Briana sniffled and wiped her eyes, completely in love with him already. “C’mon, I may or may not have brought some presents for you too.” 

 

Louis rolled his eyes fondly but followed her into his living room willingly, laughing loudly when Freddie picked his head up, eyes wide again and whispered “pwesents?”

 

~

 

“Briana this is too much.” Louis sighed looking down at both the checks she had just handed him. Freddie was sitting on the rug in front of them on the couch, playing with his new Curious George and Peppa Pig plushie dolls that Briana had given him. 

 

“Lou,” She sighed coming closer and putting a hand on his knee. “One is the check I send you every month. And that one,” She pointed at the one Louis couldn’t stop staring at, “was my Christmas bonus. And I don’t know. I want his Christmas to be amazing, maybe get him a few more prezzies, or take him and Harry out to eat one night- just think of that as my gift to you. You can’t give gifts back, it’s rude.” She said pouting and crossing her arms; but it was clear that she was nervous she had crossed a line. She was biting her lip like she always did in the past. 

 

Louis threw his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. “Thank you so much.” He mumbled; it wasn’t that he was struggling financially, not in the slightest. But just being able to put money aside for Freddie’s education - or be able to spoil him a little extra was the best feeling in the world, and Briana made that possible every month. 

 

She smiled and hugged him tight, looking over and watching as Freddie was having his own little conversations with his new toys. “So, tell me about him! And where’s Harry?” She asked glancing around the room as if he was sitting right next to them and she just missed him. 

 

“Oh he should be back soon, he had to meet his manager and sign a few forms before his book goes through the last step of getting published. And jeez, where do I start-” He laughed reaching over to undo a buckle on the bag of duplo legos when Freddie whimpered at not being able to. 

“He looks just like you.” She smiled, watching him with heart eyes as he started to build a bench for Georgie to sit on. 

 

“Nah, he’s definitely got you in his face, but as for his attitude,” he sighed rubbing the back of his neck, “I regret to inform you that he got his from me.” he laughed sheepishly blushing harder when Briana threw her head back and let out a loud cackle. 

 

Louis smiled and the two made their way onto the floor and started to help Freddie build with his new toys. After twenty or so minutes the front door creaked open and Freddie’s head snapped up. “Hello? I’m home!” Harry called out dropping his work bag and kicked off his shoes onto the matt. 

 

“Ah-Ah!” Freddie squealed, climbing over Louis’ legs and taking off around the couch to get to Harry. The impact of his little body colliding into Harry’s chest was heard in the living room and Louis shook his head, smiling at his legs. “Hi monkey! I missed you!” Harry said happily pressing kisses to the toddlers forehead. 

 

After a few minutes, Harry came with Freddie perched on his hip. “Hi! It’s so nice to meet you!” he said walking past Louis and pulling Briana into a one armed hug, the other responsible for keeping Freddie up. 

 

“You too! I’ve been so excited to finally meet you, although I feel like I already know you with how much that one talks about you.” She smiled linking her arms with Louis’ making his blush grow. 

 

“Alright, enough the two of you.” He huffed playfully, pecking Harry’s lips when the younger lad leaned in. 

 

The rest of the afternoon was spent watching Christmas movies and all the adults took turn cuddling Freddie as he would toddle between each of them (eating up all the attention - he was definitely half Louis) but when it came to half past one, otherwise known as naptime, the water works started. 

 

Freddie was obviously overtired, and was afraid he’d miss something if he went down for a nap no matter how much Louis soothed him everyone would still be here when he woke up. “C’mere monkey.” Harry said sensing Louis was getting anxious the louder Freddie’s cries went. 

 

“Will you help me make dinner tonight?” Harry asked like it was a secret, gently brushing away the tears under Freddie’s blue eyes with the pads of his thumbs. Freddie sniffled and nodded, tugging his bottom lip into his mouth as he clutched onto Harry’s shirt. “Thank goodness! I might forget how to make pizza without you helping me! But I don’t want you to be sleepy so will you take a little nap for me?” 

 

After a few more minutes of some cuddles with ‘Ah-Ah’, Freddie placed a sloppy kiss to his lips stating, “Lub you Ah-Ah, night-night.” before walking back over to Louis outstretched hand. “Can you say night-night to Briana too baby?” Louis asked brushing his hands through his hair. 

 

“Night-night!” He exclaimed much happier than before toddling up to her and kissing her knee before waving and walking down the hall with Louis. 

 

Once they were out of earshot Briana sat up and smiled at Harry across from her. “Thank you so much, for being there for them when I couldn’t be. You’re just so good for him.” She said quietly, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him this happy, this alive - granted we did meet after we both got out of shit relationships. But he’s got the same sparkle in his eyes when he looks at you just like when he looks at Freddie.”

 

Harry blushed, using his right hand to tuck some curls behind his ear while his teeth gnawed at his bottom lip. “God, you’re making me blush.” He groaned giggling when Briana laughed. “I love him,” He admitted blushing even harder when she squealed coming to sit closer to him and hold his hand. “I’m in love with both of them actually, I have no idea where I would be or how my life would be if they hadn’t stumbled into it-”

 

“Harold why was that child requesting Stevie Wonder as his naptime lullaby?” Louis asked walking into the room taking a spot by Harry and snaking his arm over his shoulder - pulling the younger lad into his side. 

 

“He was messing on my phone a few weeks ago and it started playing and he’s been obsessed ever since.” Harry explained leaning back into the welcoming warmth of Louis’ body, blushing even more when he saw Briana smirking at the two. 

 

“You know,” She said leaning back into the couch, “I was always curious how Freddie was going to turn out. I knew with Louis being his dad he would be sporty and athletic, but now I’m thinking you two are going to have a little hipster on your hands when he’s older.” 

 

In response; Harry clapped happily and Louis playfully groaned into his shoulder. 

 

~

 

“No Ah-Ah.” Freddie groaned with a sigh, because being nearly a year old was just so trying now-a-days. He clumsily took the piece of pepperoni Harry was trying to place on his mini pizza and dropped it back onto the counter. “No like ‘roni. Corn pease.” he pouted pointing at the bowl filled with the yellow kernels looking up at Harry with a pout to make sure he got what he wanted. (seriously Harry was in a lot of trouble when this kid is an angsty teenager).

 

“Sorry monkey, I thought you liked the ‘ronis.” Harry said trying not to laugh as he grabbed the bowl he had poured the can of sweet corn into and allowed Freddie to put as much as he wanted on his little pizza. 

 

Harry could hear Louis and Brianna in the living room bickering about what movie to watch next and smiled to himself, he was so happy that Louis was having a great time. He deserved it so much . 

 

He brought himself back to the task at hand, thanks to Freddie clapping and exclaiming “All done!” and put the four pizzas in the oven. Harry lifted Freddie off the stool he had been standing on top of and placed him on the ground, “Go into daddy, I’m gonna clean up.” he sent him off with a pat to his bum and straightened out his back rolling his eyes playfully when he took off towards the sound of his father’s laugh. 

 

After the pizzas were eaten, and Brianna had left with a promise to visit again before she left for the States, Harry and Louis setup camp on the couch - planning on catching up with their shows. 

“Did he go down easy?” Louis asked when Harry came back from tucking Freddie into bed. The two had been trying desperately to put him to sleep in his own room - they wanted to break the habit of him falling asleep in their bed with them. It was different though when it was three am and Freddie was crying, that’s when he could join them, because the two of them were usually too tired to try and stick to their new rules. 

 

“Oh yeah, he was fine.” Harry said plopping down beside the older lad and swinging his legs up over his lap. “Although, he was very adamant that he was going to see us before the ‘sun wakes up’. Somehow I don’t think he’s lying.” 

 

“Little bugger probably has an alarm in there set to go off at three on the dot.” Louis grumbled playfully using his thumbs to rub at Harry’s legs. 

 

Harry giggled, adjusting the pillows behind him so he was more elevated. He reached out and grabbed Louis’ hand lacing their fingers together, “I love you.” he said quietly, blushing full force when Louis gasped dramatically, because he was actually a little shit. 

 

“Well that’s a relief!” He gasped, reaching out and tracing his fingers through Harry’s fringe - pushing his hand forward until it was sitting snug at the nape of his neck. “Because I happen to love you too, quite a lot if I do say so meself.” Louis said much more seriously, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

 

“I love the life we have together.” Harry admitted biting his lip as he pushed forward so he ended up straddling Louis’ waist. This was still a fairly new word to their relationship vocab, so it was still just as butterfly-inducing as the first time.

 

“I love our family,” Louis said quickly, but kept his voice low like he was trying to keep everything calm. His hands found their way to Harry’s hips and gave a small squeeze, his heart pounding harder when Harry started to lean in closer. He was so close Louis could feel the warmth of his exhales on his chin, and just as he was about to close the last few millimeters of space between them - his eyes halfway closed - “Dada! Ah-Ah!”

 

Louis groaned and threw his head back pouting like an actual child because really it’s his son after all he should know better by now. Harry giggled and leaned in so his lips were right next to his ear, “I love that your son has excellent timing.” he said quietly and pressed a loving kiss to the corner of his lips before jumping up to go and check on the baby. 

“Yeah, me too.” Louis laughed to himself. He reached out and flipped the telly off with the click of a button, did a quick walkthrough of all the rooms to make sure all the lights were off and then headed up to bed, right to where his two boys were waiting for him.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A holiday, some confusion, and some possibilities!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Finally! Thank you all for being so patient!
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Reading!!  
> 

Louis stood up straight and let out a long breath, releasing all the tension in his back. He looked around the living room and laughed quietly - the clock read ten past five in the morning and he had been up for an hour and a half packing for the three of them. Since Freddie and Harry’s birthday fell within a week of each other he decided a small vacation was just what they needed - hence the suitcases opened in front of the couch and the clothes scattered across the whole room.

 

He chewed his thumbnail trying to think if he was missing anything and when he figured they could just buy anything they forgot he made his way up to the nursery (it would take Freddie the longest to wake up - he was Louis’ kid afterall).

 

He shouldered the door open and padded across the carpeted floor until he reached the crib, smiling down at Freddie in his usual position on his tummy. He lowered the side of the crib so when he knelt down he was face to face with him and started rubbing his back, hoping to gently pull him from his slumber. “Hi baby,” he whispered pressing a kiss to his pouty lips when he saw Freddie’s squinted eyes peering up at him. “I know it’s early bubby but we’re going on holidays today!” he whispered excitedly, never stopping the motion of his hand on the toddler’s back.

 

“Dada,” he whined out, long and quiet while he brought up his fists and knuckled at his eyes. He whined again and reached for Louis who willingly pulled him up into a tight hug.

 

“Let’s get that nappy changed and then we can go wake up Ah-Ah.” Louis pressed a kiss to Freddie’s temple and stood up, grabbing his blankie and Georgie so he wouldn’t forget them - it would be a rough trip if they got left behind.

 

“Ah-Ah shh.” Freddie commented from his spot perched on Louis’ hip as the two made their way into the master bedroom. Louis hummed and smiled at the sight of the younger lad starfished across the mattress. “Go wake him up baby.” he whispered back to Freddie patting his bottom when he placed him down on his side of the bed. He made sure he was securely on the bed, away from the edge before he made his way into the bathroom to start gathering their toiletries.

 

“Ah-Ah?” Freddie said as he crawled across the sheets to Harry. He knelt beside his chest and tapped on the sparrows before poking his cheeks. “Ah-Ah up pease!” he said louder using a clumsy finger to try and open Harry’s eyes.

 

Harry grunted and cracked his eyes open, confused when he came face to face with Freddie, where was Louis? Before he spoke he rubbed at his eyes, snaking a free arm around the toddler beside him. “Good morning, monkey. Where’s daddy?” he asked peering over at the clock and internally groaning that it wasn’t even six in the morning yet.

 

Freddie shrugged and climbed atop Harry’s chest nuzzling into his neck. “Seepy.” he mumbled pushing both arms up and gently gripping the curls near the base of Harry’s neck. Harry bit his bottom lip to keep from smiling too wide, “You’re still sleepy? Let’s go back to sleep then.” he whispered kissing the boy’s forehead and pulling the comforter up across them settling back into the pillows.

 

When Louis walked in with their bathroom bag he couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of the two of them. “ _Excuse me_ , Freddie, weren’t you in charge of waking up Ah-Ah? You weren’t supposed to fall back asleep with him.” he giggled walking to Harry’s side and running his hands through his hair.

 

“ _Lou_ ,” Harry whined trying to slide away from the other man’s hands, “It’s saturday, why are you awake so early?”

 

“We’re going on holiday love,” Louis smiled leaning down and pressing his lips to Harry’s cheek, gripping the top of the comforter and pulling it off both boys in one go, hoping to coax them out of bed.

 

“What are you talking about?” Harry mumbled rubbing his eyes with one hand while the other arm was still holding Freddie to him. “We aren’t going on holiday.” He pouted (and really Louis can’t be blamed for kissing him again- he was too cute when he was confused.)

 

“We are going on holiday, it’s your birthday present, well a birthday present for you and Freddie to share really.” Louis quickly corrected while he pulled on his Adidas jumper, airports were cold especially in the morning. “Get up and put on some clothes, the cab is going to be here in like ten minutes.”  
  


“Louis! I can’t pack all my clothes for a holiday in ten minutes! I don’t even know where we’re going!” Harry gasped jumping up and looking around the room like he was trying to make sense of everything, quickly apologizing to the toddler still in his arms who whined when Harry moved.

 

“I already packed for you, love. Calm down and just put on your tracksuit.” Louis giggled pressing a kiss to the disgruntled man’s lips. He reached out and took Freddie into his own arms before walking to the living room to pack up the last of their things.

 

~

 

“So where are we going?”

 

Louis sighed but couldn’t help the smile from making its way onto his face. He looked beside him to Harry who was holding Freddie in his arms while the stewardess secured their carry-ons above them. Harry had been asking where they were going since the second they buckled into the uber but Louis was adamant it was going to be a surprise. So, he leaned over and kissed his lips before looking back at his phone. “You’ll know soon enough, love.”

 

“At least tell me if it's warm or cold.” Harry sighed, but the smile tugging at his lips told Louis he wasn’t really all that upset about Louis’ silence. “I deserve that at least.” He pouted playfully (if it weren’t for the baby strewn across his lap and upper body he probably would’ve crossed his arms too - Louis was infinitely endeared by this man.)

 

Instead of answering straight away (like Harry wanted) Louis hummed and finished typing out a text to both their mums - saying their phones would be off for their flight. When he finally looked back over at Harry the younger man was practically bursting at his seems (most likely wishing he could strangle him - but he was dramatic) “Definitely warm, maybe even borderline hot.”

 

Harry groaned again and let his head drop back against the headrest, letting his eyes slip closed. “You’re incredibly annoying, remind me why I’m attracted to you?”

 

Louis let out a loud laugh and tucked his phone into the diaper bag resting between his feet. He looked back towards Harry and lunged forward (careful so that he didn’t jostle Freddie - he’s not stupid) gently nipping at Harry’s exposed neck. “Because you love me and my son and I are rather fond of you.” He sang happily pressing a kiss to his lips.

 

And if Harry wore a lovesick grin on his face for the remainder of the flight, well, no one commented on it.

 

**-FlashBack-**

 

_Louis let out a moan when he sat down on the couch, finally getting his feet up after hours of being on them. The Christmas hols had just ended and he spent the whole day of New Year’s Eve tidying the house (it was like a bomb went off). Harry and Freddie weren’t due back for another hour or so, since they were out food shopping, and Louis had never been both so relieved and unsettled at the minute of quiet._

_“Quit being dramatic, it’s not like you did it all by yourself.” Briana huffed from her perch on the other couch, completely taking up the whole thing with an arm thrown across her face to block the light from her eyes._

 

_“Babe if you think I’m the dramatic one then we should get your vision checked.” He laughed grabbing the remote and flicking on the telly. She didn’t answer other than a small laugh while she pulled one of the blankets up over her lap._

 

_After two and a half episodes of Friends she sat up more against the back of the sofa and fixed Louis with a look. “So, what are you doing tonight?” Her eyebrows were raised and Louis had a feeling she knew exactly where this conversation was going while he had no clue._

 

_“Um, I think Harry said something about some pasta-”_

 

_“Not dinner wise, I meant for New Years.” she interrupted quickly tying her hair up into a topknot._

 

_“Oh,” Louis frowned he really didn’t have any plans other than to have dinner and maybe watch a movie with Freddie and Harry. “Nothing really. Freddie will probably want to watch Peter Pan again, since it’s the only thing he’s wanted since christmas morning.” He shrugged._

 

_“You’re not going out?” She asked confused, a small frown tugging at her lips._

 

_“No both our parents are still on holiday, and Liam and Niall wouldn’t be able to watch Freddie because they host that party. It’s not a big deal though, Harry and I are happy to have a night in with him.”_

 

_“I could watch him, so you guys could go out.” She said looking at him and it was obvious that she was nervous (which was ridiculous because since when was Louis Tomlinson an intimidating person??)_

 

_“Are you sure you don't mind, I wouldn't want to put you out.” Louis as he started to really think about it he couldn’t remember the last time he and the younger lad went out just the two of them._

 

_“I wouldn’t of offered if I didn’t want to.” Briana laughed and bit her lip again, secretly hoping Louis would let her so she could have a little one on one time with the toddler._

 

_So hours later, when Louis had the younger lad pressed up against his front while other sweaty bodies crowded around them at the party he knew he had to repay Briana, but pushed that thought to the back of his mind. Because at that moment he had a beautiful boy (who wasn’t his child) demanding his attention and he was more than willing to give it. The two spent their night (and well into the next morning) trying all the colorful drinks Niall handed to them, never leaving each others side._

 

_When Louis woke up the next morning he was surprised to see that they had actually made it to Niall’s guest room (having absolutely no recollection of getting here) but they forgot to shut the shades so the sunlight was shining directly in his eyes. He brought up a hand and knuckled at his eyes before looking around pouting slightly when Harry wasn’t next to him._

 

_He was startled when Harry came out of the bathroom and let out a long sigh, “God dammit Louis, I look like I was mauled by a bear.” When Louis smirked the younger lad’s pout deepened only making Louis giggle._

 

_From his spot on the bed, Louis could clearly see all the lovebites marking Harry’s bare torso and neck. “Quit acting like you hate it, you love it when I mark you up.” He murmured reaching forward and pulling him down onto the bed with him, pressing careful kisses to the marks he left on his neck._

 

_“Yeah, but last time you went crazy like this Freddie cried.” Harry murmured as he relaxed into the pillows, keeping a steady hand on the back of the older lad’s head so the attention to his neck wouldn’t stop._

 

_“We just had to explain you didn’t have any owies, it’ll be fine.” Louis laughed against Harry’s jaw. He listened closely to any sounds coming from downstairs and when he heard none he grabbed the blankets in a tight fist, “C’mon we’ve got time for another round, then we can head home.” Louis smiled pecking Harry’s lips before pulling the covers up over their heads._

 

_When they got home Freddie, as predicted cried when he got sight of Harry’s neck, and if they saw Briana trying to keep herself contained, while failing miserably as her face was turning redder the longer she kept her laughs in, Louis was only mildly annoyed (proud of himself would probably be a better way to describe it.)_

 

**-Present-**

 

“Dada, juice please.”

 

Louis snapped out of his daydream and looked towards his son, a small smile playing at his lips when he saw Freddie holding out his sippy cup, pout already playing at his little lips.

 

He looked around the small hotel restaurant and when he saw that Harry was still in the bathroom he grabbed the small pitcher of apple juice and filled his cup half way, adding the same amount of water to dilute it. “This is our secret, don’t tell Ah-Ah.” he whispered playfully handing the cup back over to Freddie’s waiting hands.

 

“Tank you, Dada!” he squealed before taking a sip then going back to his waffle.

 

Louis hummed and took a few bites of his own breakfast, “Are you excited we’re on holiday?”

 

At the mention of their trip, Freddie’s eyes lit up, nodding so fast Louis was afraid he was going to get whiplash from it. “We can go swimming and make sand castles.” He said excitedly, wiping his hands on his napkin.

 

“Fishies?” Freddie nearly squealed.

 

“Yeah, love. We can look for some fishies.” He laughed, nodding along to the list the Freddie was making. Seeing the fishies, surprisingly, was at the top.

 

They spent the next five or so minutes talking about everything that they could do during their two week holiday, before the younger re-appeared from the toilet looking significantly paler than he normally does. “Ah-Ah, okay?” Freddie pouted watching from his high chair as Harry made his way back to the table before dropping heavily into his seat.

 

“Yeah Ah-Ah, you okay?” Louis asked with a small frown reaching over and running the back of his hand across Harry’s clammy, sweaty face. His eyes were a little glassy and the curls at the back of his neck and temples were matted to his skin.

 

“I’m okay,” he said slowly taking a small sip of his ice-water before continuing. “I think flying on an empty stomach wasn’t very smart of me, I just feel a little queasy.” He explained, leaning into the back of the chair and taking slow, deep breathes.

 

Louis frowned and looked around the small space for their waiter wanting to pay the tab so he could get Harry back to their room. “I’m sorry love,” He said quietly, making a mental note to change their flight home to a later time. “I’m going to go and pay for this and then we can go and take a nap in the room alright?” he said noticing Freddie knuckling at his eyes.

 

When Harry nodded his agreement Louis took off to the desk and paid for their breakfast. He also managed to snag a few bottles of ginger-ale and gatorade along with a couple packs of saltines, hoping these as well as the nap would soothe his stomach. When he got back to the table Harry was nibbling on the corner of his piece of toast looking a little greener than a few minutes ago. “C’mon love, I’ve got you.” he murmured helping him stand up and putting a secure arm around his waist.

 

They managed to all make it back to their suite in one piece (God bless Harry for making him take their luggage up before they started eating), and once Freddie was set on the carpet he ran to his little bag and pulled out Georgie doing his best to climb up onto the bed on his own.

 

“Here love, lets get you a new shirt and into bed.” Louis said, gently pulling Harry’s sweat soaked shirt off and replacing it with one of his favorite soft sleep shirts. “Go get in bed, I’ll be right there.” he said with a gentle kiss to Harry’s temple.

 

After he texted his assistant begging her to change their flights Louis stripped from his shorts and joined the other two in the big bed, who were already fast asleep. And with a smile on his face Louis laid down hoping Harry wouldn’t be sick on their holiday and would be able to enjoy it (this was his birthday present after all).

 

~

 

The nap did help significantly and when they all woke up the only reminder of the breakfast incident was the sour taste in his mouth. With another yawn, and slight grimace, Harry pushed himself up out of bed and walked towards the ensuite craving a hot shower to rid him of the gross feeling covering his body. He let the water warm up while he brushed his teeth at the sink and when he finally stepped under the hot spray he couldn’t help the small moan that slipped out his lips - finally feeling every single muscle in his back and hips relax. He probably stood there for a good ten minutes before actually doing any ‘washing’ but the hot water was so soothing the thought of getting out made him want to cry.

 

He did get out though after fifteen minutes ( he could only take his wrinkly fingers for so long) and wasn’t surprised that the bedroom was still silent.

 

He toweled through his hair and slipped on a pair of shorts before walking back into the room and laying in his spot again, smiling when Freddie instinctively moved towards his chest. “Freddie,” he whispered using his free hand and rubbing soothing circles into the toddler's back.

 

Harry had to bite his lip when all Freddie did was pout and roll over in response to trying to be woken up so he moved over and put his lips right next to his ear. “Shall we get up and go and make some sand castles on the beach?”

 

It was like a switch was flipped, because Harry watched in complete amusement as the toddler sprang up nodding fast before running over to his blue suitcase digging through it for his Curious George swim shorts.

 

The three spent their whole afternoon playing on the beach; jumping over the waves and building so many sand castles that they had to move their towels to a different spot. When it was time to pack it all up and head back to the hotel Louis thought it would be nice to take a quick stroll down the boardwalk (to burn off any extra energy in Freddie’s little body).

 

They had met a total of four different dogs while they were walking that Louis had resorted to carrying Freddie as opposed to letting him walk between them, since he had a tendency to run at the dogs wanting a cuddle. It wasn’t until they were halfway down that they noticed a small merry-go-round, (they being Freddie because he practically leapt out of his father’s arms trying to get on the pony).

 

“He’s very cute.”

 

Louis jumped slightly, pulling his phone down from taking pictures of Harry and Freddie on the ride and looked to his left. “Thank you.” He said, smiling kindly at the older woman who was keeping watch of a pram. “He just turned one a few weeks ago.”

 

“He looks just like you, and it’s obvious how much he and your husband love each other.” She paused to wave at someone on the ride, probably her grandchildren, before smiling back at Louis. “And it’s very obvious how much you love them.”

 

Louis felt the blush rise from his chest all the way up to his ears, glancing down at his shoes quickly before looking back at her. “Thanks, but uh, he’s not my husband- just my uh, boyfriend.” He managed to get out laughing nervously at himself.

 

“Oh goodness! I’m so sorry, love. I’m sorry for being so forward. I just remember being young and in love, I suppose.” She said smiling sheepishly, rubbing the ring sitting on a chain between her two collarbones with her thumb and pointer. “I was married for nearly sixty years, and not a day goes by that I don’t wish I could have another sixty with him. My husband just passed in the fall, I think that’s why my daughter insisted we go on a trip- the holidays were tough.”

 

“I’m so sorry for your loss…”

 

“Ginger.” She said, wiping at her eyes quickly before smiling.

 

“I’m so sorry for your loss, Ginger. I hope one day I get that kind of love. It must be wonderful.” He smiled gently, looking back at the ride when he heard Freddie’s little shrieks, his smile growing when he saw that it was because Harry was tickling him.

 

“Oh I have no doubt that you will, love. Don’t let that one go, or I just might have to steal him from you.” Ginger winked,

 

Louis threw his head back letting out a loud laugh, and when he turned back to her she had on a matching smile. “Hate to break it to you love, but I don’t plan on letting him go anytime soon.”

 

She smiled in return and just as she was about to say something she closed her mouth looking over Louis’ shoulder. “Well here comes your lover-boy now, thank you so much for talking to me while the ride was going on.”

 

Just as he was about to say something back a small, Freddie shaped body, barreled right into his legs laughing and screeching about how fun the ride was. He looked down to pick him up and set him on his hip but when he went to turn back to Ginger she was no longer there.

 

Louis frowned but it only lasted for a few seconds because strong arms wrapped around his waist pulling him back against them. “You ready to head back babe? I’m exhausted.” Harry chuckled resting his chin on the older lad’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah, baby. Let’s go get you two straight to bed.” He smiled placing a sweet peck on Harry’s cheeks while interlocking their fingers together.

 

Once Louis made sure everything was set; phones on chargers, wet bathing suits hanging to dry (and not in a rumpled pile - he has grown up thank you very much) he made his way back to the bedroom and smiled at his two boys in the big bed already knocked out from a long day. He took his glasses off and placed them on the nightstand, finally lowering himself onto the left side of the bed.

 

Just as he was about to drift off, he heard a small rustle and then something was poking him in the nose. Not something - more like a one year old’s finger. He figured if he just ignored him, Freddie would eventually go back to sleep and that was fine and all until the boy moved even closer until his forehead was pressed against his father’s.  
“Dada?” He lisped out as quietly as he could (when in reality he was still loud but bless his little heart for trying to be considerate of the sleeping man on the other side of the bed).

 

“Baby it’s night night time, you don’t want to be sleepy in the morning.” Louis whispered back pulling the sheet up over Freddie’s little shoulder and rubbing his back.

 

“Dada we no go home?” He pouted, wiggling around until his little fingers were buried in Louis’ hair.

 

“We will soon baby, but we’re on holidays remember? We’re going to here for a few more days so we can play at the beach and swim. And then we will go home.” Louis explained pressing a kiss to Freddie’s pouty lips (they’re too cute to resist, okay??)

 

“Otay, Dada. Lub you.”

 

Louis smiled and pulled his son closer to his chest. “I love you more, little one.”

 

And with his obvious confusion settled, Freddie tucked his face into his father’s neck and and fell fast asleep. Louis readily closed his eyes and followed right after him.

 

~

 

There was something wrong.

 

Well, no, not ‘ _wrong_ ’, but something just wasn’t making sense. It was now day nine of their holiday and Harry was still getting sick every morning, sometimes it would hold off until lunchtime but it was everyday regardless.

 

He tried everything. He stopped eating the more heavily processed foods thinking maybe the ingredients were just offsetting his stomach. He ate porridge or toast for breakfast, a salad with grilled chicken for lunch, and usually the soup for dinner. He didn’t know why he had this bug, but more importantly why it was lasting for so long.

 

Louis was going out of his mind. And to Harry’s defense he didn’t want to keep it from him and not tell him when he was sick because he knew if it was Louis he would want to know as well - but it wasn’t like he was bedridden. Sure he felt kinda gross when he woke up but after he was sick he felt one hundred percent again. It was the weirdest thing.

 

Currently he was sitting in the hotel room, Louis and Freddie were out on the search for some snacks for later that night. The hotel was playing a movie on the front lawn for the kids and they were planning on bringing down some beach towels to watch, and Louis being Louis wanted something to munch on too.

 

Harry was hopelessly endeared.

 

Harry had just folded all their clean clothes and put them away in the wardrobe, finally sitting down on the bed and kicking his feet up. Jesus, he was exhausted and his legs were killing him. Probably need to drink more water, he thought to himself as he rested against the pillows and picked up his phone.

 

With one hand holding the phone, (the other was picking at a bug-bite on his stomach) he pulled up his pictures looking through all the ones from the beach to send them to Anne and Jay. After he sent them all he kept going through his pictures smiling when he got to Freddie’s birthday and blushing when he go to the one’s from New Years.

 

It was like everything clicked into place, just from looking at the picture of a _very_ drunk Louis kissing a _very_ drunk Harry’s cheek. The hand on his stomach froze and the one that was supposed to hold the phone forgot how to work and let it fall onto his face. The was the least of his problems right now though.

 

The nausea every morning, his stomach going a little bit softer, his legs and back hurting, feeling sick whenever he smelt Louis’ aftershave ( the one he bought for the older lad because he _loved_ the smell so much).

 

He really didn’t have time to brew or panic about it too much because the two came tumbling into the room loud and happy like always. Harry took a calming breath and stood up grabbing his wallet, heading out to the front room. “We need to go to the store,” he said quietly trying to stop his hands from shaking too much.

 

“Why?” Louis asked confused, “Why do you automatically assume that I forgot something, please have some faith in me.” He laughed placing Freddie down so he could run to Harry.

 

“You didn’t love, I just need to pick something up. I think I know what might be wrong with me.” He explained, walking forward to peck Louis’ lips before heading to the door, listening to Freddie tell him all about their little outing.

 

“What do you need to get?” Louis asked placing the drinks he picked up for the movie in the little fridge, quickly walking to catch up with them.

 

“I think I might be pregnant.”


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A high point, a gross point, and a plan.

“You do realize just how cruel you’re being to me right?” Louis pouted laying out their towels on the grass, quickly glancing up to make sure they would be able to see the big movie screen.

Harry giggled quietly, burying his nose in Freddie’s hair, closing his eyes for a moment. “You’ll be fine, babe.” He said sitting down beside the older lad, Freddie remaining in his lap leaning back against his chest.

They had gone to the drug store and picked up three tests, but once he took them he told Louis to grab all their things for the movie and when they got back to the room they would check them. He wasn’t too keen on sitting around waiting the ten minutes when they could be distracted and have family time watching the movie - and Louis wasn’t too keen on having to wait, but honestly, what else was knew?

“Haz, you do know what this means yeah?” Louis whispered unable to contain the excitement that was laced in his voice. When Harry smiled and raised an eyebrow Louis went on, “We could be having a baby! Another little baby to love!” He leaned over and pressed his lips to the corner of Harry’s lips using the hand that wasn’t supporting his weight to reach over and rub gently at Harry’s stomach.

“So you’d be happy yeah? This is a good thing?” Harry asked biting his lip. He couldn’t help the small ounce of nerves settling inside him. They had never talked about having another baby, but Harry knew he was spending the rest of his life with this man ( and it only made it better that the feeling was mutual).

“This is an amazing thing! And now we know that this might be morning sickness, so between my mum’s pregnancies and Briana’s I’d say I’m pretty much an expert at making it go away.” Louis said with a proud smile, only hoping that this was actually their new reality.

Harry hummed with a smile tugging at his lips as he adjusted himself so he was leaning against the older lad. “What snacks did you and daddy get, love?” he asked the toddler in his lap running his fingers through his hair.

“ ‘Apes, and ‘ackers, and poppies!” he said excitedly crawling over both their laps to get to the small bag Louis had carried down to show him all their goodies. “Oh Ah-Ah! Dada drinkies.” he said pulling out his own little sippy cup, a bottle of gatorade for Louis, and a bottle of the lemon and cucumber water that Harry had been obsessed with the whole vacation.

“Oh thank you monkey!” Harry smiled as he accepted the bottle pressing a kiss to Freddie’s forehead. “You must have been a very good boy at the store if daddy got all these yummy snacks.”

“I best boy.” He shrugged to himself crawling onto a baffled Louis’ lap getting himself comfortable just at the movie started.

“That’s all you love.” Harry laughed pressing a kiss to Louis’ stubbly jaw before grabbing a handful of popcorn and turning to the movie as all the toys came to life.

~

Harry had honestly forgotten what was waiting for them in their bathroom, between watching the movie and Freddie who had made friends with a few of the other little kids he really didn’t have time to think about it. But when they got back to their room and Freddie was changed and tucked in all he needed to remember was Louis looking at him thoughtfully, reaching for his hand as he led them to the bathroom.

“Wait, shit- I’m nervous again.” Harry said clutching at Louis’ arm so the older lad couldn’t go any closer to the bathroom.

“Hey,” Louis frowned walking right up into his space, using both his hands to cup Harry’s cheeks. “If it’s positive, amazing we’re going to be parents again. And if it’s negative, well, at least now we know that this is something that we both want. And we can keep trying if you want. There’s no reason to be nervous babe, I love you.”

Harry blushed and ducked himself down so he could bury his face in Louis’ neck. “I love you too.” he breathed out, enjoying the moment they had and how Louis’ arms felt secure around him. “But I don’t think I can look so it’s gonna have to be you.”

Louis laughed quietly, mindful of Freddie who was knocked out in the other room. He pressed his lips to Harry’s temple and kept them there for a few long seconds. He finally pulled himself away ( but honestly Harry should be proud he lasted this long) and slowly made his way towards the bathroom flicking on the light before walking in.

Harry bit at his thumbnail as he watched Louis’ retreating figure and tried to contain his breathing. It felt like forever until the older lad came walking out and his eyes were shining with tears. “Are those happy tears, or disappointed ones?” Harry asked quietly nearly buzzing with all the energy coursing through him. Instead of answering Louis walked up to the younger lad, grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. No tongue, just a hard press of their lips, while his other hand was resting on the small of his back.

“Woah.” Harry breathed out when Louis finally pulled away.

Louis snorted and dropped down to his knees pushing up Harry’s shirt and kissing gently at his stomach. “Hi baby,” He whispered, smiling when Harry gasped listening to him as the younger lad started blubbering. “You were quite the surprise for me and your dad, little one.”

“Louis! Do you know what this means?” Harry whispered excitedly, brushing away the tears streaming down his cheeks before kneeling down so he and the older lad were face to face. “We’re having a baby!”

Louis laughed and brushed Harry’s hair off his face, taking a moment to just look at the younger lad, feeling himself fall deeper and deeper in love with this green-eyed man. “I never thought in a million years I’d be having another baby. But here I am, and I’m even happier than I thought was possible. I love you so much, Harry. Thank you for giving us a baby.”

A bright red blush bloomed up Harry’s neck and onto his dimpled cheeks, “Don’t thank me yet,” he mumbled ducking his head, his fingers concentrating on the stitched design of Louis’ shirt. “I might be really bad at it and have all the annoying side effects.”

“And those annoying side effects are just reminders that you’re doing a good job growing our baby. So I’ll thank you every single day to remind you how amazing you’re doing.” Louis stated leaning forward to peck Harry’s pouty lips.

“Oh god,” Harry sniffled with a small laugh wiping at his face again. “I’m already getting emotional. I love you so much.”

Louis giggled tugging Harry into his chest, using one arm around Harry’s waist to secure the younger lad against him while the other stroked the hair at the back of his head. “I love you too, babe. You’re never getting rid of me now.” he whispered playfully nipping at Harry’s earlobe.

And if Harry groaned into his neck pretending to be annoyed, well, they both knew he wasn’t.

~

It was supposed to be a surprise.

The original plan was that they wanted to come home and go to the doctors, just to have a professional pregnancy test so they wouldn’t get their hopes up for nothing. The doctor called the next morning and Louis woke up to Harry laying on top of him, blubbering into his neck because “It’s real now, babe. We’re actually having a baby.”

They didn’t want to tell anyone, though, until they were safely out of the first trimester and well into the second. They didn’t want to take any chances or jinx themselves. But all it took was one look from (fucking) Liam and he was a blubbering mess - congratulating them and asking how far along Harry was.

“Would you be quiet!” Louis hissed, ignoring Harry who was smiling like an idiot beside him with his hand resting on his small little bump. Really you wouldn’t even notice unless you were looking at him from the side ( but don’t you dare say that to him unless you have a death wish - Louis learned that the hard way).

“I’m just so happy! There’s going to be another little baby in the family!” Liam practically squealed throwing his arms around the couple and hugging them close.

Louis couldn’t help but smile and rub at Liam’s back. He had accepted their relationship right off the bat, never questioning them or sharing his doubts ( if he even had any). He made Harry smile and laugh all the time which Louis would be eternally grateful for, and he was an amazing uncle to Freddie - constantly spoiling him rotten.

“I’m fourteen weeks,” Harry gushed happily, pulling back from Liam’s neck and smiling proudly at the two of them. “We were going to try and see what we’re having but the nurse said it was still a little early.” Harry pouted playfully, leaning into Louis’ side with a shy smile on his face.

“Well thank god!” The three jumped in unison as Niall came into the room dropping heavily onto the couch. “Maybe this kid will take after you Haz, we’ve already got a mini Tommo terrorizing the world.”

“Heeeey,” Harry whined while Louis bit his lip to keep from laughing. “He’s a little angel.”

“Yeah a little angel who dumped his whole plate over the side of the table because Ah-Ah didn’t make his food for him.” Niall said with a small laugh, shaking his head fondly at the thought of his godson.

“He’s just a creature of habit. When things that aren’t normally in his routine disrupt his routine, he gets a little confused.” Harry said crossing his arms. Just as he was walking towards the love-seat to sit down and give his back a break there was a loud cry from the play room catching the attention of all the adults.

“Jesus,” Louis muttered under his breath trying to calm his racing heart when he realized no one was breaking into their home his son was only crying. Shit his son is crying, he thought as he turned towards the hall and booked it.

“Oh sweetheart,” Louis sighed sadly seeing his son with tears streaming down his face as a puddle of sick started to sink into the carpet in front of his little feet. “Do you have an upset tummy?” he asked gently, crossing the room quickly and scooping his little son into his arms.

“Dada, I hurt!” he wailed rubbing his fist under his snotty nose before burying his face into his father’s shoulder.

Louis frowned and pressed a kiss to his temple, wincing slightly at the heat that was radiating of his little body. “Would one of you go and get the bath running? I want to clean him up and I think he’s starting to get a fever.”

“On it.” Liam said jumping into action, turning to head out of the room and upstairs to the bathroom.

Harry came back into the playroom with a plastic bag, some disinfectant spray, and a handful of paper towels. “Leave his clothes on the counter and I’ll put them in the wash now so they don’t get stained.” He said dropping to his knees and starting to clean up the sick, hoping if he did it quickly, the smell wouldn’t seep into the carpet.

“Sweetheart don’t do that, I’ll take care of it once he’s cleaned up.” Louis said worrying over Harry’s back. It was already a problem but ever since they found out he was pregnant it was likt the aches got more and more frequent.

Harry huffed and finished what he was doing before standing up and tying the bag closed. “Bring him upstairs and get him all settled, I’m going to run to the store since we don’t have any juice or crackers. I think I’m going to get some more of those sensitive wipes too. Text me if you think of anything else.” he walked up and pressed a quick kiss to Louis’ cheek rubbing Freddie’s back for a moment before heading towards the kitchen to grab his keys and wallet.

“Don’t worry Lou, I’ll go with him. You just focus on the little guy.” Niall said being able to see how overwhelmed the older lad was. “Li will stay here with you, yeah? Don’t work yourself up, he probably just caught a little bug on the airplane - he’s going to be fine.”

“You’re right, you’re right,” Louis let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He didn’t want his son to be sick and miserable and he was nervous Harry would catch whatever bug Freddie had and that couldn’t possibly be good for the baby. All Louis knew as he made his way up to the bathroom to wash his son and get him in warm, clean clothes, was that he and Harry were in for a long night.

~

A long night was an understatement.

It seemed that after Niall and Liam had left Freddie was sick every hour on the hour. Harry kept him held close in his arms persuading him to take little sips of Pedialyte so he wouldn’t get too dehydrated every twenty or so minutes. Louis kept the phone close, calling both his mother and Freddie’s doctor's office just double checking if they should take him to the doctors or not. Harry convinced them both to fall asleep at around four thirty, and while they were asleep he had changed out of his sick smelling clothes and started a wash of all the bed sheets they had gone through.

Now it was ten thirty, they were all incredibly tired but Freddie hadn’t gotten sick since five so they were keeping their fingers crossed and counting it as a win.

“Can I make you any tea, babe?”

Harry looked up from where he was sat with Freddie, the toddler cuddling up in his lap as he licked at the popsicle Harry was holding upright for him. His mother had always given him and Gemma popsicles when they were coming out of a stomach flu and he always hoped to pass that on. “Yeah, mint please. My stomach is a little dodgy,” Harry said smoothing Freddie’s light hair back on his forehead, “It’s just the morning sickness babe, I doubt I’m getting sick. And even if I am it was only a twelve hour thing.” Harry soothed immediately seeing the worry form on the older lad’s tired face.

“Yeah, yeah - okay. You’re right.” Louis sighed leaning over the back of the couch and kissing Harry’s temple. While leaning over the couch he snagged Freddie’s sippy cup figuring he freshen up the pedialyte for Freddie.

Once he was back on the couch with all the drinks he settled back into the cushions and let his eyes shut for a few moments. Eventually though, Freddie migrated from Harry’s lap to Louis’ and laid chest to chest, burying his face in his daddy's neck.

“While everything in content I think I’m going to go and hop in the shower. I feel all sweaty.” Harry said quietly since it looked like Freddie was starting to doze in the comfort of Louis’ arms.

(At three am when Freddie was shivering so hard it practically looked like he was having a minor seizure, Louis had cranked the heat hoping to make him comfortable enough to sleep a bit - but now seven hours later, Louis could relate to feeling all sweaty),

“Alright love,” Louis smiled tiredly, knuckling at his eyes while the other hand kept rubbing soothing circles on Freddie’s back. “I think I might take him up to our bed, try and get in a nap. Meet us there?” Louis asked smiling when Harry leaned in for a kiss.

“Don’t tell me that, now I don’t want to shower, I just want to sleep.” Harry huffed a quiet laugh against Louis’ lips.

“No definitely go shower. You stink.”

“Mean!” Harry whined out as he stood up, but it was clear as day that he was biting back a smile.

Twenty minutes later, Louis cracked his eyes open when the bed dipped on the other side of Freddie, and he smiled tiredly reaching out to brush his hand over Harry’s arm. “Feel okay?” Louis mumbled, inhaling a deep long breath and letting it out as he nuzzled his face into his pillow.

“I’m fine love, just really sleepy.” Harry assured pulling up their comforter until it was hooked over his shoulders. “Love you.” he mumbled out after Louis grunted in response. The only answer he got was Louis’ hand sliding gently into his hair, keeping it pushed back out of his face.

Harry wasn’t sure how long he had been asleep for when a little hand was rubbing at his cheek. He hummed softly, shifting his legs under the covers from where they had grown stiff from being in the same position, and cracked open his eyes smiling and a bright eyed Freddie.

“Well hello, little love.” Harry whispered, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Freddie’s forehead pleasantly surprised when he couldn’t feel a fever. “Do you feel better?”

With the arm that wasn’t tucked under his pillow, he reached around the small boy and rubbed his back and soothing strokes, knowing even if he felt better he would still be a little sore for a few days.

Freddie nodded, humming happily as he stuck his face in Harry’s neck letting out a content breath at the cuddle-contact. “Ah-Ah?” he whispered after a few minutes of silence, the only noise in the room from Freddie playing with the necklace around Harry’s neck.

“Yes, monkey?” Harry whispered back with a small smile, thinking the toddler was falling back asleep.

“Ah-Ah, Dada sickie.” Freddie pouted pointing towards the bathroom door which was shut tightly.

Harry frowned while peering over Freddie’s head and sure enough Louis was no longer on his side. “Let me put the telly on for you lovey, and I’ll go check on Dada, don’t worry,” he soothed as soon as he saw Freddie’s eyebrows pinch together, “his tummy might not feel too well just like yours.”

Once Freddie was content resting against the pillows with his Georgie tucked in with him while they watched a movie Harry padded over towards the bathroom door and knocked once before pushing inside.

His heart broke a little at the sight of Louis laying on down on the rug with his head closest to the toilet, while shivers ran up and down his body. “Oh love,” Harry said sadly getting a cloth from the counter and wetting it was warm water. “You got Freddie’s bug, hmm?” He said settling down so Louis could rest his head on his lap as he ran the warm cloth all over his face and neck.

“I don’t want you to get sick love, go back and lay with Freddie. I’m fine.” Louis mumbled curling up tighter to try and keep the warmth in.

Harry clucked his tongue and felt Louis’ forehead, “Do you think you can stomach some aspirin? We should try and get your fever down, love.” he frowned when Louis groaned in response so he started to run his fingers through the older lad’s hair. “Why don’t we get you in the shower then. We can rinse you off and it’ll probably make you feel better - then I’ll tuck you into bed.”

It was a bit of a struggle, but Harry eventually managed to get Louis in the shower just long enough to rinse off with a bit of body wash. While he was settled, and Harry was postive he wouldn’t fall over if he left him, he went to their room and picked him out some clean pajamas and hung them over the heater so they would be nice and toasty when he put them on. He made sure Freddie was still alright, pleased to see that he was still sipping at his pedialyte without any complaints of his tummy.

By the time he made it back to the bathroom after making sure the bed was ready for Louis to just climb in, he went back to the bathroom where Louis was standing naked at the sink brushing his teeth slowly. “Hi love, I grabbed you some clothes.” Harry said quietly, helping him get dressed so he wouldn’t have to move around too much and make his stomach hurt even more.

“I’ll be right back okay?” he murmured once Louis was settled on his side of the bed, “I’m going to go and get you some gatorade.” Harry waited until he was sure Louis was comfortable enough before turning to Freddie, smiling when he saw the toddler was already looking at him. “I’m going to go and get Dada some drinkies, can you mind him for me? He might need some cuddles.” He explained quietly, running his fingers through the fine hair on the top of his head, sighing in relief when his head was a normal temperature still.

“Dada sickie?” Freddie asked scooting closer to his father and using his chubby hand to rub Louis’ forehead like he had seen Harry do.

“I’m okay, baby. My tummy is just a little sore.” Louis explained placing a kiss to Freddie’s hand in hopes of soothing him.

When he was sure both boys were content for the time being, Harry made his way down to the kitchen quickly pulling out gatorade, placing it on the island so he wouldn’t forget it. He made quick work of dropping some toast in the oven while grabbing the peanut butter out ( he needed to eat something, he kept putting it off - he really couldn’t get away with being forgetful anymore), he rinsed all the dishes that were in the sink and started the dishwasher once it was loaded, then grabbed some more pedialyte for Freddie along with a little packet of saltines that he could nibble on.

Once his toast popped he put everything on a tray, snatching a water bottle at the last second and made his way back upstairs. “Dada, shh.” Freddie announced the second Harry pushed the bedroom door open. Harry laughed quietly and nodded along with the toddler.

“Sometimes when you’re sick, you get really sleepy - but then when you wake up you feel lots better.” He explained placing the tray on his night-stand. “How does your tummy feel? Would you like some yummy crackers?” Harry asked, glancing over Freddie to make sure Louis was alright seeing he looked peaceful albeit slightly flushed for his nap.

“Ah-Ah eat?” Freddie asked, eyeing the crackers that were in his favorite Curious George bowl. His little brows were pulled together so cutely, that honestly, Harry could not be blamed for swooping in and kissing his little temple.

“Yeah monkey, look,” Harry said picking up the little circle and bringing it to his mouth. “They’re very yummy.” he said after he finished chewing. Freddie was still pouting and looking at the bowl warily so Harry rolled his eyes playfully and kissed his little cheek. “Just try them yeah? And if you don’t like them Ah-Ah will get you another popsicle.”

That was all it took before a little smile made it’s way onto Freddie face, and Harry had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at just how much he was like Louis.

Harry was content leaning against the headboard after eating his toast with Freddie cuddled into his side, Georgie sandwiched between them who by some miracle made it through the last twenty-four hours vomit free. They were now onto their second movie (A Bug’s Life) and Freddie was enjoying his popsicle (Harry caved after half the bowl of crackers were had- honestly, can you blame him though?)

The rest of the night went on in a similar fashion, every forty-five minutes or so, Louis would jump up and run to the bathroom, and Harry would situate Freddie on their bed before heading into the bathroom to help the older lad clean his face and make it back to bed. Honestly, this side of domestic family life is anything but glamorous, but Harry had nowhere else to be besides sitting with his two boys trying to help them feel better.

~

“I still don’t know how you managed to escape catching that bug.” Louis huffed for the umpteenth time while helping Harry make their bed with clean sheets. He was complaining, still, three days after the sickness swept through their home and Harry was honestly getting worried that he was never going to stop.

“Babe, I told you-” Harry said shaking his head slightly, “I’ve been taking those prenatal vitamins for four weeks now, my immune system is at the top of it’s game.”

“I’m just teasing you, babe.” Louis said giggling, knowing just how much he was getting under the younger lad’s skin. “C’mon don’t be upset, I love you.” he said cheekily walking around the bed after they smoothed down the sheets and pulled Harry into his chest, giving his lips a gentle peck.

“You’re obnoxious.” Harry said plainly leaning into all the kisses being pressed against his face and neck. He let his eyes flutter closed as Louis’ lips kept trailing down. They had finally gotten some alone time this afternoon when Niall offered to take Freddie to the local park so he could get some fresh air after being sick and couped up in a house for two days.

Just as Louis was gripping the hem of Harry’s shirt preparing to pull it off the younger lad, said lad gasped and fell to the bed when his knees slightly buckled under his weight.

Louis gasped, belatedly reaching out to grab hold of his hips only realizing afterwards that Harry was now sitting on the mattress. “Harry? Harry? What happened? Are you alright?” Louis exclaimed kneeling down slightly to try and see his eyes. All he could see were the tears that were pooling in his green eyes, and he couldn’t really hear anything over the pounding of his own heart in his ears.

“Louis, the baby-” Harry gasped looking up at Louis with a wide grin taking over his face. “Louis the baby just kicked! It’s real Louis the baby just kicked I felt it!” he practically squealed grabbing Louis lax hand and placing it on the right side of his bump.

Louis needed a good thirty seconds to compose himself before sitting down beside Harry and actually starting to focus on their baby who was incessantly kicking at his palm. “Oh my gosh.” Louis said in complete awe, feeling a massive smile overtake his face.

For the rest of the afternoon, the two laid on their bed facing each other, all four hands resting on the baby bump. At some point Harry had grabbed the baby book that currently resided on his side table, and looked up where the baby was growth wise and how he or she looked (“A spaghetti squash, Lou! That’s what they look like!”) Eventually Freddie joined them claiming his rightful spot between the two telling them all about his afternoon with Uncles Niall and Liam.

The whole time, Louis couldn’t take his eyes off his two boys falling more in love with them the longer he looked. Harry had fit so seamlessly into their little family, filling in the space that they hadn’t even realized they were missing, let alone lacking. But Louis knew he had to make Harry understand just how much he meant to them, and he knew exactly how he was going to do it.

He needed to start planning it now though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Chapter 8! 
> 
> Happy Reading! xx


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one surprise, two surprises, three surprises.

Harry woke up feeling the most refreshed he’s felt in a long time. The sun was streaming in through the open curtains, only adding to Harry’s good mood thinking about maybe going for a stroll through the park with Freddie after breakfast, and letting him try out his new ‘big-boy bike’. He almost felt as if he could fall back to sleep when little fingers started to rub at his cheek.

“Ah-Ah?”

Harry bit back a smile and cracked open his eyes smiling more when he realized Freddie pushed himself as close as he could get to him. “Good morning, monkey. Did you sleep well?” Harry asked while he adjusted the sheet over Freddie pulling him even closer into his chest.

“Mhmm,” Freddie said happily knuckling at his eyes before smiling up at Harry. “Dada go bye-bye.” He said with a little pout on his face using his left hand to play with Harry’s shirt collar.

“He had to go to work, lovey. But he’ll be back by dinner time. Shall we make him something nice?”

They laid in bed for another half hour or so, discussing what they should have for dinner and all the errands and chores that needed to be done today before Harry finally decided they needed to eat and start their day. He got up and went to the bathroom, washing his face and brushing his teeth before meeting Freddie back in the bedroom. He walked around to Louis’ nightstand and grabbed a clean nappy and the wipes from the bottom drawer. Once Freddie was all fresh and content, Harry set him on his hip and made his way down towards the kitchen, growing more and more confused as he descended the stairs at the smell of pancakes and tea.

“Is dada still home?” Harry asked the toddler, a small pout forming on both their faces before rounding into the kitchen.

“What the-”

“Nana!” Freddie wiggled himself out of Harry’s arms and ran across the kitchen to where Anne was standing at the stove, happily kneeling down as Freddie collided into her arms.

“Hi sunshine!” She said happily pressing kiss after kiss to Freddie’s rounded cheeks.

“What are you doing here Mum?” Harry laughed shaking off the shock of seeing his mother in his kitchen cooking up a huge breakfast. He moved closer towards her eyeing the mint tea longingly before engulfing her in a hug.

“Ah-Ah, Nana!” Freddie practically screeched, giggling happily when Anne hugged him closer to her.

“Yeah, Nana is here!” he said just as excited, if not more kissing his mother on the cheek. Eventually he pulled away from them and made his way to the kettle, finally making himself a cup of tea to soothe his tumbling stomach.

It was while they were all at the table enjoying the breakfast Anne had made that Harry pauses with a pout on his face, fork halfway up to his mouth.

“Don’t pout sweetheart, your face might get stuck.” Anne said placing her fork on the edge of her dish so she could use both hands to bring her mug to her lips.

“How in the world is he eating everything so well? We’re usually at tantrum two by now.” Harry said deepening his pout watching as Freddie used his fingers to pinch scrambled eggs and bits of toast popping them into his mouth, the steady sound of his feet tapping his highchair filling the kitchen.

“It’s all about your behaviour. If he sees you excited to eat your meal he’s going to copy you. But if he sees you uninterested and distracted he’s not going to want to eat his own.” Anne explained with an easy shrug of her shoulders. She took a few more bites of her own breakfast, laughing quietly when she glanced up and caught the look on her son’s face. “Love you were the same way, a little devil. But don’t worry, I’ll teach you all the tricks before baby number two comes.” she winked, leaning over and pushing Harry’s curls off his face and out of his eyes.

Harry blushed and looked at his plate, feeling his smile growing by the second. “Are you excited to have a grandbaby?” He asked while putting a little bit of Nutella on the remaining bits of toast left in front of Freddie (honestly, this is the best he’s ever eaten he deserves a little treat).

“I’ve already got a grandbaby,” Anne huffed smiling at Freddie and letting him hold her hand when he reached for her, “But having another one will be absolutely amazing.”

Harry smiled even wider, leaning back in his chair finally full, resting both his hands on his little bump. “Thank you mum, for accepting them so fast and with so much love. You don’t know how much it means to me- to us really.” Harry said quietly, reaching across the table and slipping his hand into his mum’s feeling instantly comforted by her gentle squeeze.

“Don’t be ridiculous love, it’s not like it was a hard thing to do” Anne laughed gently, standing up to grab a wipe to clean Freddie’s face and fingers before turning back to her son. “It was so obvious just how in love you were from the start, baby. That’s all I’ve ever wanted. For you to be happy and with someone who gives you just as much they get from you.”

If Harry saw the tears starting to glisten from her eyes, well he ignored them - as he got up and rounded the table pulling her up for a tight hug, choking back some of his own tears. He knew their relationship suffered immensely when he was with Nick, but now they’re so much stronger, closer than they thought was actually possible. But they depended on each other, and Harry promised himself that he would never jeopardize their relationship again- which was why Louis and her being close meant so much to him.

Just as they were calming down, their tears starting to dry, Harry thinking of something funny to say to lighten the mood -

“Ah-Ah, Nana! Cuddle too!”

Anne laughed, and pulled away moving towards the high-chair and pulling out Freddie. “We didn’t forget about you munchkin, don’t you worry!”

 

~

**Earlier that morning…**

Louis rifled through his work bag double checking all his notes made it back in from when he reviewed them all last night, only stilling when he heard a gentle knock on the front door. He smiled, making his way from the kitchen to the door pulling it open smiling wider when he saw her.

“Thank you so much for coming on such short notice.” He said as greeting, reaching forward and pulling Anne into a warm hug.

“Oh don’t be ridiculous Lou,” Anne laughed giving him a good squeeze. “You don’t have to thank me for coming down to spend a day with my two boys.” She laughed pulling back just enough to adjust the knot of his tie. “You’re looking very smart this morning.”

“We’ve got a few meetings with potential clients, I don’t want them to see me Vans and skinnies and think we’re not professional.” He said with a shrug, “Does this look okay though? I picked it out in the dark because they’re both still fast asleep - it all matches right?”

Anne laughed, the way only a mother could and smoothed her hands over his shoulders. “You look fine, love. The lilac in your tie looks very nice against the grey in your suit.”She smiled reassuringly before leaning down and picking up her bag.

“You’re staying the weekend yeah?” Louis asked immediately taking the bag from her hand and shouldering it. When he saw her nod in agreement he told her to help herself to anything in the kitchen while he brought her weekend bag up to the guestroom.

“He’s going to be so excited, well they both will be.” Louis chuckled quietly sitting down next to Anne on the couch while she flipped through the channels looking for the news, a cuppa waiting for him beside her own. “Ugh, I already love having you here.” he practically groaned taking a long sip of the hot liquid.

Anne only shook her head fondly, settling on the first station she found that was displaying the forecast, before turning herself to look at Louis. “So tell me, how are you going to do it?”

Louis blushed, looking down bashfully before taking a deep breath and looking back up at her. “I don’t know, he- he deserves the world Anne, I hope I do this right. I love him so much.”

“Louis, love. There’s no ‘wrong’ way to propose to someone, that’s the best thing about it. And if I know anything about my son, he’s going to say yes - so that shouldn’t even be a worry in your head.” She laughed gently, reaching across the couch and taking his hand in her own, “You know what he likes and what he doesn’t like. Just be honest with him, yeah?”

Louis took a deep breath and nodded to himself, squeezing her hand gently because everything she had said was completely true. Louis could ask Harry over a takeaway dinner and he’d probably still swoon. “Do you want to see the ring? I’m going to pick it up on my way home from work tonight, so if I’m a few minutes late cover for me.” He winked playfully grabbing his phone of the arm of the couch quickly unlocking it and pulling up his photos.

She took the phone into her hands and looked at the screen, it was like one minute she was fine and the next she was choking back tears. “Oh Louis! He’s going to love it so much! I’m so happy he found you,” She sniffled sliding herself closer to him so she could throw her arms around him. “You make him so happy.”

“I’m the lucky one Anne, he not only loves me but he loves my son and treats him as his own. That’s all I could ever ask for.” Louis mumbled into her shoulder,

~

“Nana! Watch me!” Freddie squealed excitedly, waiting as patiently as a toddler could until Anne looking over at him standing at his little art easel, that had been a gift from Santa. Once he was happy he had both the adults attention, he turned towards the clean paper and drew a sloppy circle, smiling proudly when he heard them clapping.

“Lou and I have been working on shapes.” Harry explained quietly, before looking back up at the toddler. “Freddie, now can you draw Nana a triangle? Remember, that’s the pointy one.”

 

By the time Louis finally toed his shoes off in the entry-way, the house was quiet with the aroma of Anne’s homemade pot pies floating throughout the down stairs. He took an extra few moments to put his shoes and coat away though, not wanting to cause Harry any extra frustration. As he made his way to the kitchen he could hear the sounds of plates being set on the table and Freddie’s little voice talking with Anne.

“Hi baby!” Louis said excited as he came into the kitchen, kneeling down so Freddie could run at his chest.

“Dada! I miss you!” Freddie squealed, his little hands grasping onto Louis’ collar.

“I missed you too, but it’s the weekend so that means we can cuddle tomorrow and watch cartoons,” Louis said excitedly pressing a few kisses to Freddie’s rounded cheeks. He made his way farther into the room smiling as he pecked Anne’s cheek. “How was everything today? Did he behave?” Louis asked grabbing a glass to fill with some water.

“Oh he was a little angel” Anne said immediately, checking on the veg that was simmering away on the stove top. “We took a walk to the park, fed the duckies, came back and helped Ah-Ah make some lunch, what else did we do lovey?” Anne asked with a smile walking over to the two and taking the toddler into her arms when he reached for her.

“Draw shapes, Nana!” He said happily, sticking his hand into her hair letting the smooth strands dance over the skin of his palm.

“Where’s H?” Louis asked after Anne dished Freddie his dinner first, settling him into his highchair with a sippy cup of milk.

“Oh he’s on the sofa, I made him go sit for a while when his back started giving him trouble. Will you tell him dinner is ready, love?”

Louis was already out of the kitchen taking the small hall to the living room, biting back a giggle when he saw the man in question. Harry was on his side, a throw pillow wedged between his knees and his phone propped up in front of his face while he lazily scrolled through his instagram. “Hi babe.” Louis said finally rounding the couch and kneeling in front of his so he could press their lips together.

“Lou!” Harry’s gasp came out a little bit muffled but he was smiling all the same, bringing up a hand to card through Louis’ fringe. “Oh I missed you.” Harry smiled sleepily, keeping his hand buried in the older lad’s hair as he moved down to give some love to his baby bump.

“I missed you too, love.” Louis smiled pressing another kiss to Harry’s pouty lips (it’s a crime not to love on them as much as possible, okay??) before pulling away. “Dinner’s ready. Want me to bring your plate in here?”

Harry took a deep breath before moving his hand to Louis’ shoulder and pushing himself until he was upright. “No I’ll come to the kitchen, I need the toilet first though, you’re child is cuddling with my bladder.” Harry said pretending to huff smiling when Louis helped him up and rubbed at his tummy again.

“What did I tell you about being mean to your daddy?” Louis scolded playfully. He couldn’t resist himself as he pressed a few more kisses to Harry’s protruding bump before finally letting him free to go relieve himself.

He walked back into the kitchen, smiling when he saw Freddie feeding himself with more than half his plate already gone. “I’m thinking about after supper, it’s burning a hole in my pocket!” Louis whispered to Anne as he sat down after making his plate up. And it was instantaneous that her face lit up, practically choking as she tried to swallow her mouthful.

“Oh Louis that’s wonderful!” She whispered back, practically vibrating in her seat. “Freddie love, would you like to go outside and play on the swings after we finish our dinner?”

 

Louis laughed at the pure excitement in her voice, but quickly schooled himself as Harry walked into the room. Louis rushed over to pull out the younger lad’s chair and smiled when he blushed and kissed his cheek in thanks.

Dinner went by as smoothly as dinner could with a toddler, but once the last of the dishes were loaded into the dishwasher and Anne and Freddie were making their way to their small swing set Louis walked over to where Harry was rubbing at his stomach in soothing circles and knelt in front of him.

“How about you and I go upstairs and fill up the jacuzzi tub. I’ll even fill it with that lavender and vanilla bubble bath you love.” Louis waggled his eyebrows, smiling when Harry giggled.

“Do you think she’ll mind?” He asked biting his lip as he looked out to where his mum was pushing Freddie on the swings, his giggles loud enough that they were still filling the kitchen.

“Of course she doesn’t mind love, if anything we should probably check on them every once in awhile to make sure she hasn’t stolen him.” Louis smiled when Harry ducked his head, doing his best to suppress a laugh - it didn’t work though and Louis sweeped in to peck his lips. “C’mon love, let me spoil you a little bit.”

Harry huffed when he saw the pout Louis was trying to sway him with and took a few extra moments to think it over. He finally nodded his agreement though because honestly, who was he to give up a bubble bath (hopefully a massage was included - he could only hope) with his (very fit) boyfriend. They rarely got any time alone together so when the opportunity presented itself they had to jump on it.

~

Louis made sure Anne and Freddie were content one last time before making his way back up to their master bathroom, wasting no time in shucking off his clothes. He smiled at Harry who was right where he had left him and gently slid in the tub behind him circling his arms lightly around his waist, and resting them on his bump.

“Why don’t we have her over every weekend?”

Louis jumped slightly when Harry spoke considering they had been silent together, just enjoying the warmth of the water lapping at their skin, “I mean between our parents and all his aunts and uncles we really have no excuse for ourselves.” he huffed playfully turning his face so it was nestled underneath Louis’ chin.  
“Well now we know, every few weeks we should invite someone down to mind him for us, especially the further you get in your pregnancy. We don’t need you over doing it.” Louis said shutting his eyes again, letting his lips rest against the younger lads temple.

“Mmm,” Harry murmured sliding his legs against Louis. “I didn’t realize just how much I moved around after the little monster until I had a permanent bowling ball on my stomach.”

Louis laughed shoving his face down into Harry’s neck trying to keep him as close as possible. While he was distracted talking about what they had to do over the weekend, Louis reached out of the tub and grabbed the silver ring from his pocket, quickly encompassing it in his palm so Harry wouldn’t see it. Once his hand was back under the water he reached around and grabbed Harry’s left hand absently playing with all the rings he had. It was only when he was trying to subtly ease the ring off his ring finger that Harry looked at his confused.

“Be careful, Lou. I don’t want it to slip down the plug hole or something.” Harry pouted cutely making his hand into a fist so Louis couldn’t get the ring off.

“I know love, but what if you put another ring on?” Louis said quietly pressing their lips together for a quick, gentle kiss.

“But I don’t have another ring, I’m wearing all the ones I own.”

Louis really can’t be blamed for giggling at Harry’s utterly confused ( completely adorable) face. He uses his free thumb to smooth out the wrinkle in between his eyebrows, “Well,” Louis said nervously biting at his lip for a moment before thinking fuck it, “I got one for you.”

He took his hand away from Harry’s bump and held it up between their faces, the ring between his thumb and pointer. “This really wasn’t how I had planned it, it had been a lot more romantic in my head - but I literally can’t think of a better time to do this. I love you so much, Harry, will you do the honors of marrying me?” He waited with baited breath as Harry looked back at him, his green eyes steadily filling with tears, after thirty seconds though Louis couldn’t take it any longer, “Did I break you?”

Harry finally let out a wet laugh and flipped himself around, as gracefully as he could, straddling the older lad’s lap. “I can’t believe you beat me to it.” He laughed breathlessly leaning down and connecting their lips together, tangling his fingers in the hair at the nape of Louis’ neck,

“Wait what?”

Harry pulled away with a playful huff and stood up stepping out of the tub. He walked into their room but before Louis could panic about what he was doing he was back, settling himself against Louis in the lukewarm water again. “On Friday it’s a year since we’ve been together, and I was going to offer you this,” he said quietly opening up his hand to a beautiful black band with a row going through the middle of small diamonds - it was delicate yet manly and Louis loved it. “In exchange to becoming my husband.” Harry finished quietly biting his lip, finally looking back up at Louis.

“I say yes if you say yes.” Louis giggled already slipping Harry’s band onto his finger. Once Harry had slipped the ring on his their lips were connected again, yet this time it was more gentle than before. It was like they both knew that they would have the rest of their lives to go fast so they took their time. “I love you so much.” Louis whispered closing his eyes as a shit eating grin spread across his face.

“I still can’t believe you beat me.”

Louis huffed out a small laugh as he rested back against the side of the tub, pulling his boy- _fiance_ closer to his chest. His hands that were running soothing circles all along his stomach felt the occasional kick and each time he did he felt his heart grow another size bigger. He still had moments of absolute shock that this beautiful man resting against his chest chatting, chatting about anything and everything, was actually his, and that not only were they expanding their family but they were going to be doing it as a married couple.

And honestly, Louis has never felt so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii!  
> So, if it wasn't already obvious I have suffered some major writers block towards the end of this fic (its been like three months since an update, I know, and I'm so sorry)
> 
> I never really intended for this fic to end up being so long, but I just kept going on with it because I fell in love with the characters and I wanted everyone to be happy. But I'm paying the price for it now- I literally have no idea how to end it.
> 
> so, the next chapter posted is going to be the last one for this fic ( I have so many other fics I've been waiting to start on but I need this one to be done first) If there is anything in particular you want me to include in chapter ten please please please shoot me an inbox on here or come visit me on my [tumblr](http://stainedcoffee-cups.tumblr.com/) and let me know!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are more than welcomed!  
> Happy Reading!!


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a time stamp - three years later

_**Three Years Later - December**_

 

Louis jumped slightly, opening his bleary eyes and straining to see what exactly had woken him up so early. Even without his glasses he could see the blaring red numbers on the alarm clock that told him it was only a little after four in the morning.

 

“Freddie?” He whispered out, mindful of his sleeping husband beside him as he pushed himself up onto his elbows to peer over the side of the bed, finding his son sitting beside the bed on his bottom clutching at his well-loved curious monkey.

 

“Daddy I had a scary dream.” Freddie sniffled out wetly knuckling at his eyes with a chubby fist before looking up at Louis, chin already wobbling.

 

“Aw, c’mere lovey. Daddy will protect you, nothing is going to get you.” Louis said gently, lifting up the covers so that the five year old could climb in and cuddle into his chest. “Sh, shh,” Louis hummed when Freddie let out a little sob into his chest gripping at his shirt in an effort to make his little body that much closer to him, “C’mon don’t you know what today is? There’s no time for tears silly boy!” Louis whispered excitedly, rubbing a steady hand up and down Freddie’s back hoping to both calm him down and hopefully lull him back to sleep (he could only hope).

 

At that Freddie paused his sniffling and looked up at his father curiously, “Do you think Father Christmas already came?”

 

“I don’t know maybe,” Louis said thoughtfully, thumbing away the tear streaks on Freddie’s cheeks. “But it’s still nighttime, and if we peek he might take them back so we should try to go back to sleep until the sun comes up.” Louis explained, biting back a laugh as he watched his son visibly deflate just at the thought of having to wait. “C’mon you don’t want to be too sleepy when Nana and Grandma are over, let’s go back to sleep.” He pressed a few kisses to Freddie’s cheek while tucking the blankets around him tighter.

 

“Love you. daddy.” Freddie mumbled into his neck after a few moments of silent, almost scaring Louis because he wasn’t expecting it.

 

“Love you too, sweet boy.” Louis whispered back with a smile, finally relaxing into the bed again.

 

The next time Louis woke up, the bed behind him dipped, and Freddie was still snuggled into his chest fast asleep. Carefully, he picked up his arm that had been draped over the covers across Freddie and knuckled at his eyes, smiling when a pair of lips connected with the back of his neck.

 

“Happy Christmas, Lou.” Harry whispered snuggling up as close as he could get to the older lad without moving the bed too much. “What time did he come in?”

 

“A little after four,” he paused to yawn and lean back further into the younger lads chest, “he had another nightmare.”

 

Harry frowned and propped his head up onto his hand peering over at their son, with an ache in his chest. “Do you think we should take him to see someone? These have been happening twice a week for the past two months.” Harry bit his lip, reaching over and gently running his fingers through Freddie's fringe.

 

“When mum comes over later I'll ask her, I think maybe Fizz or Lottie had night terrors when they were little too. Maybe she can give us some advice.” Louis said as he turned his head and pouted his lips for a good morning kiss.

 

The two laid quietly together, just soaking up as much of each other as they could before their busy day started, it was maybe fifteen minutes later that they heard little feet padding down the hall and with smiles on both their faces they looked up to greet the intruder.

 

“Well good morning, mister. Did you sleep nice?” Harry said happily sitting up so he could pull little two year old George (that's what happens when you ask your three year old what his new baby brother should be called- he gets named after a curious monkey). “Happy Christmas, my little love.” Harry whispered into his downy cheek, smoothing his wild curls back with a gentle hand.

 

George buried his dimpled smile into Harry's neck and cuddled as close as he could get, wiggling his little body until Harry pulled the blankets up over him as well. Unlike his older brother, George was very quiet, he rarely cried except maybe if he was tired or ill, and almost always had a smile on his face. Thankfully (in Louis’ case) the ‘Tomlinson dramatics’ hadn't quite affected George like they did Freddie, where everything was either a tragedy or a celebration, with absolutely no in between.

 

After a few minutes of his morning cuddles, he pulled his head back and peered down at Louis. “Daddy,” he greeted happily smiling, as he reached down with a chubby hand and stroked Louis’ stumbled cheek.

 

“Hi Georgie,” Louis smiled turning his head slightly so he could kiss George's palm, “Happy Christmas.”

 

George's eyes lit up immediately and he looked back up at Harry holding both his cheeks in his little hands, “Santa cookies, Papa? Pressies?” He asked excitedly, his little body practically wiggling with all the excitement coursing through him.

 

Harry gasped as dramatically as he could and hugged him a little closer. “I don't know if he ate his cookies baby, let's wait for Freddie to wake up and then we can go see, okay?” Harry said with a gentle kiss to the two year old's forehead.

 

George pouted slightly, but then looked between both his parents with a hopeful expression. “Peppa?”

 

Louis huffed out a quiet laugh and reached over to his nightstand grabbing his iPad. He quickly pulled up YouTube and pressed on the first video he saw with the pink pig. Harry had settled George against his chest, letting the blankets pool around his little waist and held the iPad so he could easily watch the video.

 

After another ten minutes or so, Louis felt Freddie starting to wake up against him. It started with his toes, wiggling against his knee and then with a tiny whine Freddie buried his face in his father’s chest gripping onto Louis’ shirt as he took in his surroundings. “Hi.” He mumbled quietly, adjusting his cheek so it was squished against Louis’ shoulder.

 

“Morning sleepy, how do you feel?” Louis asked gently, running his fingers through his son’s hair smiling when Freddie tried wiggling closer, only settling when he managed to lay down on top of him.

 

“Good,” a quiet yawn cut him off before he picked his head up and knuckled at his eyes. The movement from his Daddy’s chest captured little George’s attention and when he saw his big brother awake he let out a happy squeak and tried to climb on him.

 

“Freddie!” He cheered squishing his face into his older brothers neck, giggling when Louis placed a steady hand near his ticklish ribs.

 

Freddie let out his own little giggle and put a clumsy arm around the wiggling two year old, “Hi, Georgie.” He greeted before climbing over into Harry’s lap wanting a cuddle from everyone. “Hi Papa,”

 

Harry smiled and wrapped up the five year old in a big hug, cuddling him in close to his chest, “Hi monkey.” He whispered kissing Freddie’s temple and snuggling close for a minute before eyeing his husband. “So, shall we go see what Father Christmas brought us?”

 

And it was immediate that the boys shrieked and jumped up in a flurry of clumsy, sleep riddled limbs trying to make a mad dash out to the living room, in the hopes of getting the first peak. “Let the festivities begin!” Louis shrieked, smacking a loud (but gentle, always gentle) kiss to Harry’s cheek running out after the boys.

 

All the toys were a hit, and thankfully ( Louis and Harry thanked their lucky stars) there weren’t any fights between Freddie and George. Harry made his annual Christmas morning breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes and hot cocoa, and the family of four cuddled on the couch watching Christmas movies while they all filled their bellies. Harry was on bath duty, getting the little men dressed for their Nanas while Louis tidied up the sitting room and put away the dishes. When he finished loading the dishwasher he heard the front door open and a flurry of voices come.

 

“In the kitchen!” He called out running his hands under the tap to clear off all the suds from cleaning the dishes.

 

He knew it was his mum first because she came up right next to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek, “Happy Christmas, darling.” She smiled fixing his fringe from where it was falling in his eyes, “Where are my babies?”

 

Louis huffed out a laugh, grabbing the towel and patting his hands so he could pull her into a proper hug. “H was getting them dressed. George hasn't quite mastered the art of feeding himself yet, even though he insists on it.” Louis explained pulling away from his mum only to be pulled into to another hug by Anne.

 

“Well Louis, he is your son.” Anne laughed in his ear after placing a similar kiss to his cheek like Jay.

 

“Alright listen, you've been here for thirty seconds and you're already giving me a hard time.” He pouted, but broke into a smile when she threw her head back and laughed, much like how Harry does.

 

It was only a few minutes later that Harry and the boys came back downstairs and joined the party, seamlessly fitting in and making the rounds to both sides of their family. Little George ran to Ernie and Doris who all immediately started playing a made up game together. Freddie stuck by Harry and Louis soaking up all the attention from his aunts and uncles, from the comfort of either of his daddies laps.

When Anne eventually called them all into the kitchen to eat their dinner, Harry was hesitant to move from his spot on the couch. For one, he was warm by the fire and comfy in the corner of the cushions, but secondly Freddie had crawled into his lap almost an hour before and nuzzled up into his neck, promptly falling asleep once the steady rhythm of Harry’s heartbeat reached his ears.

 

“Those wrinkles might get stuck love,” Jay joked quietly, smoothing a gentle hand down Harry’s cheek trying to smooth out his pout. “What’s on your mind love? You haven’t been yourself today.”

 

“I’m just worried about Freddie, he’s still getting his nightmares about twice a week.” Harry confessed, hitching the blanket up higher over Freddie’s small frame secretly wishing he could just bundle him up and protect him from everything that was scary to him.

 

Jay frowned and looked at her grandson reaching forward to tuck a lock of his hair behind his ear. “Fiz had nightmares too, she was around his age if I remember correctly. I think it was just a combination of starting to go to school everyday and being separated from us for the first time in her life.” She explained before looking back up at Harry. “You’re not doing anything wrong, so stop that thought right now, I know you. He just needs to get adjusted to his new routine, which is probably a little scary to him. But by summer hols he’s not going to want to be off school because he’ll have so many friends. Don’t you worry, H.”

 

Harry smiled and reached out to squeeze her hand. “Kids are exhausting.” He laughed watching as she stood up and stretched her back out before wandering into the kitchen. Once she was out of earshot Harry turned his attention to the snoozing boy on his chest.

 

“Freddie love, should we go have some Christmas dinner?”He whispered simultaneously rubbing his back and kissing his temple. “There’s a seat with your name on it between me and Daddy. I’ll even sneak you some cheese for your broccoli.” He whispered smiling when he felt a breathy giggle against his throat.

 

“I love you, Papa.” He said suddenly lifting up his face so he could look at him. “I’m really happy you’re my Papa, you’re the best one ever.” he suddenly threw his arms around Harry’s neck before pressing their lips together in a sloppy kiss, hugging him as tight as he could.

 

Harry gasped and relaxed into the embrace, bringing his arms up to hug Freddie back. “Hey I love you too, you’re my favorite monkey ever. And I’ll always be here for you, just like Daddy will too.” Harry confessed quietly, because what he was saying was only for Freddie’s ears, not anyone who might be eavesdropping around the corner.

 

Once they made it to the kitchen Harry led Freddie over to the counter where all the drinks and cups were set, looking thoughtfully over all the options. “What would you like to drink love?” He asked after he poured himself a glass of apple cider, looking down only to laugh at the five year old trying desperately to peer up over the counter. “C’mere then.” Harry smiled reaching down and lifting him up so that he was perched on his hip. “There’s apple juice, grape juice, water, milk-”

 

“What do you have Papa?”

 

Harry startled for a second before smiling and picking the glass up bringing it to Freddie’s lips so he could try some and test it out. “It’s just like apple juice but it’s got some bubbles in it.” He explained cackling when Freddie’s face turned upward at the slightly sour drink.

 

“Can I have your special grape juice, please Papa?” He asked after all the little shivers left his body.

 

Harry smiled and pressed a kiss to his temple, “Of course, why don’t you go and find our seats while I make it. Okay?” Once his feet touched the ground he was off, skirting around people, and under intertwined hands, finally making it to the table where he climbed up in the seat next to Louis, immediately giggling when the older lad leaned over and pressed a smacking kiss to his cheek. Harry leaned up and grabbed one sippy cup for George, and a small cup with a straw - but no lid because Freddie was ‘a big boy now’ and quickly set to work of mixing a little bit of the grape and apple juice with some water to tone down on the sweetness.

 

When he finally made it to the table he smiled when he realized that Louis had already made him a plate, snagging him a little bit of everything. “Thank you.” He said simply, leaning over Freddie to press a quick kiss to the older lad’s already puckered lips. “You’re the best hubby a man to ask for.” He giggled out, smiling when Louis shook his head and playfully rolled his eyes at him.

 

Dinner was, well, loud. To put it in simplest terms.

 

Anne and Jay had jumped up when the last person finished eating and started clearing all the dishes before Harry and Louis could even blink, rolling their eyes when both Harry and Louis tried to help them.

 

It made sense though, when they came back into the room with a sheet cake yielding lit birthday candles glowing on the top. “Alright everyone let's sing.” Jay announced starting off the traditional song while everyone followed suit.

 

Once everyone was served a piece Harry sat up a little straighter and cleared his throat, “I have one more gift for Louis, if I could have everyone's attention please.” He announced with a shaky breath, pulling out an envelope from his back pocket while giving the older lad a shy smile. “Happy Birthday and Christmas, you're my everything.” He whispered leaning over to press a kiss to the older lads lips.

 

Louis blushed and took the envelope smiling at his name neatly written on the front. “Am I opening it now, yeah?” He double-checked nodding when Harry said yes. He ripped open the envelope and pulled out a simple blue card reading the generic birthday message before opening it to read the rest.

 

“Read this bit out loud, yeah?” Harry said, pinching his bottom lip between his thumb and pointer finger.

 

Louis chuckled and reached over with one hand to stop his husband from bruising his lips, while the other hand held the card open. “Louis, I hope that I make you as happy as you make me. You crashed into my life nearly five years ago and you’ve made me a happier and better person. I’m sorry to say, but I don’t physically have your present to give you at this very time, but come April fifteenth, you’ll be holding our newest little pink bundle in your arms.” As Louis finished his head whipped up to look at both their parents who had their mouths covered with shaky hands all fighting back tears. “What- what? Is everyone okay?” He asked confused, looking towards Harry who was giving him a look, like he couldn’t believe how stupid his husband was.

 

“Look on the back of the card, love.” Harry chuckled shaking his head.

 

Louis flipped the card over and saw a sonogram taped to the card, smiling slightly thinking it was one of the boys- until he saw the date which was only last week. He gasped and jumped up pulling Harry up into a hug.” Really? You’re really pregnant again?” He asked pressing kiss after kiss to Harry’s cheek.

 

“Yeah, babe. I’m twenty weeks, we’re finally getting our little princess.” Harry gushed, sniffling as he pressed his face into Louis’ neck, giggling when he felt everyone surrounding them in a group hug.

 

“Wait you’re twenty weeks? That means you’re nearly out of the first trimester already, are you okay?” Louis asked quickly, getting a sinking feeling in his chest at the thought of Harry having to deal with all the pregnancy symptoms on his own.

 

“Honestly babe, I only found out for sure just last week. I really didn’t have any symptoms apart from my aching legs but I just thought that was from walking Freddie to school and chasing after George everyday. The doctor said she’s just gonna be a gentle baby. She was a surprise to everyone.” Harry explained shyly with a little shrug.

 

Louis choked out a small sob/laugh and pulled Harry into his chest tighter. “God I love you so much.”

 

~

 

As the night wore on, after everyone left and the boys were put to bed, Louis walked into the living room with two mugs of tea joining Harry on the couch. They settled into the cushions while a christmas movie flickered on in the background, and Louis couldn’t help but look at Harry instead of the telly. “You know what Haz,” he started giving the younger lad a sleepy smile.

 

Harry lolled his head over to look at Louis and smiled back at him, reaching over to lace their fingers while his tea mug was perched on his small little bump. “What?”

 

“From the moment I met you, everything changed completely. My life has never been the same because of you and I don’t know how I’ll truly ever thank you for that.” Louis untangled their fingers and reached over with the newly free hand to hold Harry’s face still while he placed little kisses to his lips.

 

“When you figure it out, will you let me know too?” Harry mumbled against his lips, sighing in content after their lips detached while putting his head on Louis’ shoulder cuddling up to him.

 

“Don’t worry H, we’ve got the rest of our lives to figure it out together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Lovelies!!
> 
> Thank you all so much for being patient while I finished this but here it is. The last chapter!  
> I fell in love with all the characters in this fic (this happens every time I write a fic - who am I kidding?) that writing this was a little bittersweet. 
> 
> I've got two new fics that I'm currently writing, and hope to have at least one of them posted around Christmas time. In the meantime though, don't hesitate to leave prompts for anything else you'd like to see (read). 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome! Also come by my [tumblr](http://stainedcoffee-cups.tumblr.com/) and we can chat!
> 
> Happy Reading !!  
> -xx Ren

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are more than welcome !
> 
> Happy Reading !!


End file.
